Lo que realmente somos
by Faxifa
Summary: Peridot es una gema que "se ha creado" recientemente en el templo de las Crystal Gems. Con la presión formada por el equipo para que aprenda a combatir y sus instintos de aprendizaje colisionando en su cabeza, poco a poco descubrirá lo que verdaderamente significa ser una gema y la oscuridad que las envuelve (Soy mala en summary, pasen y lean, no se arrepentirán)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, estoy de nuevo aquí con otro fanfic que se me ha ocurrido de la nada y lo he visto muy interesante para desarrollar, ya no recuerdo bien como se me ocurrió la idea principal pero sé que será de su agrado. El fic no será como el anterior, éste irá más por el drama aunque en un principio no se note, no habrá tantos capítulos (espero) y la historia será narrada a través de un sólo personaje, igualmente será una dimensión paralela.**

 ***STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE***

* * *

Sintió su espalda recostada en el mesón frío de hierro, pero extrañamente aquello no le hizo temblar, su boca sabía que estaba semiabierta y podía sentir olores a través de su nariz, pero no podía respirar, sus ojos todavía cerrados y no había movido ni el primer dedo, simplemente estaba allí, recostada, sin saber quien era y siendo consumida por un vacío eterno que le envolvía en el limbo, ese vacío parecía llenarse con angustia y dolor, pero no sabía por qué, no era capaz de recordarlo. Estaba triste, asustada, frustrada, pero encontraba razón y quizás lo peor era que cada segundo parecía desconectarse más de aquellos sentimientos, de sí misma, se iba perdiendo, pero todo fue hasta que el vacío se desapareció y ella quedó allí tendida, inmóvil.

Quizás lo que más le llamó la atención fue la sensación de sus manos y sus pies tocando la mesa, era aquello que la alarmó y le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par para ver la luz fuerte que le cegó y le hizo volver a cerrar sus ojos, apretándolos, quejándose, moviendo sus manos a su rostro y alzando sus rodillas ligeramente.

—¡Ha despertado!

Escuchó. Ignoró todo, todo lo que sucedía, todas las voces y por segundos se concentró en sus dedos tocando su piel, no tenía huesos pero podía moverse y tenía la textura de una persona normal. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y retiró ligeramente las manos de su cara, observó sus dedos a contra luz, eran verdosos y finos, la palma de su mano y toda su piel era de ése color, su brazo también era fino, pero fijarse en esas cosas sería estúpido, ella estaba más concentrada en mover sus extremidades, cada dedo, su muñeca, su palma, como si nunca los hubiese tenido, como si los hubiese recuperado. Allí estaban.

—¡Hola!

Sus manos fueron empujadas al escuchar ese saludo, dos personas que saludaban al unísono se asomaron a ella y con sus rostros bien cerca le sonreían ampliamente. Uno era un niño de ojos oscuros y a su lado estaba una muchacha de piel morada y labios gruesos que sonreía jovial y feliz.

—¡Amatista! ¡Steven! ¡Déjenla! ¡Retírense! ¡La van a abrumar!

Esas dos personas fueron jaladas hacia atrás, otra vez la luz le cegó, pero esta vez una infinidad de sonidos llegó a sus oídos, como si se conectara a la realidad, como si tanta información golpeara su cuerpo. Se movió, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y se sintió increíble, levantó su cuerpo y sus ojos fueron directamente a sus pies, quedó sorprendida al verlos, movió sus dedos y sonrió ligeramente, maravilloso.

Volvió su vista hacia un lado, allí estaban otras tres chicas y un niño más, la primera chica era aquella de piel morada, supuso que era "Amatista", una muchacha de tamaño bajo y un abundante y desordenado cabello. Tenía una gema incrustada en su pecho, podía notársele a través de la blusa oscura que llevaba puesta. A su lado estaba el chico, Steven, de piel clara y ojos oscuros resaltaba bastante en el grupo, principalmente por ser el único con un aspecto masculino y con la mirada más inocente y brillante de todas.

Detrás de ellos dos habían dos chicas más, eran altas, la primera era muy delgada y de aspecto elegante, con su piel extremadamente clara y ojos turquesa que resaltaban su cabello melocotón, era muy bella y fina, llevaba en su frente una gema perlada incrustada en su piel. A su lado estaba la que se veía mayor, más alta y de cabello oscuro en un afro rectangular y grande, con lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos, piel tornado en un color rojo oscuro, parecido al marrón, parecido al morado, no supo bien su color.

—¿Estás bien?—Habló la chica de cabello melocotón:—Soy Perla. Ella es Garnet—Señaló a la muchacha del afro:—Y ellos son Amatista y Steven. Es un gusto conocerte, Peridot.

¿Peridot? ¿Ese era su nombre? Parecía que sí, podía identificarse y estaba casi segura que realmente era eso aunque nunca en su vida lo hubiese escuchado, no le pareció extraño y ni siquiera entendía bien la situación, de repente estaba allí en aquél extraño lugar y no tenía un pasado, como si acabase de ser concebida, recién creada.

—El gusto es mio, Perla.

Perla sonrió, grata y se acercó con cuidado, parecía apreciarla o buscar algo interesante, no supo qué era, no pudo hablar en el momento, en aquellos segundos, vio a Steven saltar a donde estaba ella y él se acercó con más cuidado y menos gracia, pudo sentir el contacto de la piel cálida de la mano del chico con su frente, pero no su piel, su piel no fue tocada, algo duro es lo que se tocó, frío, firme. Llevó la mano a su frente y lo sintió.

—Perla, Peridot tiene la gema justo donde tú la tienes.

—Oh, Steven ¡No toques la gema de los demás sin su consentimiento!

Regañó Perla, tomándolo en sus brazos y alzándolo.

—Es verdad Steven, es algo incómodo—Comentó Amatista.

Garnet no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se acercó a la mesa, seria, como si el rededor no existiera, apoyó sus manos justo en el borde y ante los asustadizos ojos de Peridot, dijo:

—Es un gusto conocerte, Peridot, nos alegra que te nos unas. Soy Garnet, la líder del equipo—Se presentó:—Sé que debes estar confundida sobre todo esto, sobre quién eres y quién somos nosotras, pero no te preocupes, te resolveremos las dudas y te mostraremos el lugar. Mientras tanto, levántate y camina un poco.

Indicó. Peridot hizo caso a ello, con cuidado se levantó sobre sus pies y fue sujeta por Garnet, pudo identificar dónde tenía la gema la líder del grupo, era allí, en la palma de cada mano, eran dos, del mismo color de la piel. Pudo levantarse gracias a su ayuda y no pudo reconocer la sensación de estar parada, era algo nuevo en su cuerpo esa sensación de presión en las plantas de sus pies, le costó agarrar equilibrio, pero al hacerlo, se soltó de Garnet y atrevidamente dio un paso, fue satisfactorio y dio otro, luego otro, se confió, sintió que podía dominar el mundo y cuando empezó a dar vueltas en la mesa y satisfacerse de su habilidad para caminar... se cayó. No supo como, simplemente perdió el equilibrio o se trastabilló consigo misma, después se dio cuenta que caía y cerró sus ojos para aguantar lo que creyó doloroso, en cambio, fue sostenida y escuchó una risa relajada. Abrió sus ojos, estaba en los brazos de Amatista.

—Oye, Peri, no te apures ¿Eh?

—...¿Peri?

Preguntó, casi con desagrado aunque realmente no lo sentía, estaba dudosa de aquello y había entrecerrado los ojos, pero su pregunta sólo hizo reír más a Amatista.

—Amatista, la vas a aturdir con tu risa.

Reclamó Steven. Peridot se levantó cuanto pudo y dio unos siguientes pasos por el lugar para practicar su caminata. Observó su alrededor, estaban en una extraña habitación de techo de piedra y un suelo extraño, color oscuro en el cual estaba clavada el mesón de acero, color gris. A su alrededor habían sólo cuatro paredes, todas de piedra, la primera, en donde se encontraba la puerta y la segunda, la que estaba frente a la primera, eran iguales, colores marrón rojizo y textura visualmente áspera, las otras dos paredes, si es que así se podía llamar eran igual de piedras, pero eran curvadas y dejaban un gran espacio en el cual había una gran cantidad de cristales brillantes cual era la única fuente de luz de la habitación, también, flotando, había otras gemas encapsuladas y opacas, la habitación era más larga que ancha y había varias sillas dispuestas en un óvalo, en el cual uno de sus extremos era la mesa, que estaba frente a la puerta.

—¿Y?

Se detuvo al ver a Steven frente a ella.

—¿Y... qué?—Preguntó Peridot.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Exactamente... ¿Qué es éste lugar?

—Nuestra casa ¡Nuestro hogar!

—Todos ustedes... ¿Viven en esta habitación?

—Ajaja... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ésta sólo es una parte de nuestra casa—Exclamó el chico:—Detrás de aquella puerta podrás ver más, el lugar es increíble, te divertirás mucho.

—Oh, Steven—Interfirió Perla:—Ya amaneció, eso creo, deberías ir arriba y vigilar en la puerta que Jaspe y Lapislázuli lleguen, por favor, ve.

—Claro.

Steven aceptó rápido, para Peridot se le hizo muy obvio que sólo era una táctica de Perla para alejarlo. Steven se fue, sólo quedaron ellas cuatro allí, Perla la invitó rápido a sentarse en una silla, más bien la alzó por debajo de los brazos y la sentó en una silla, para luego sentarse en el frente, a lado de ella sentó Garnet y del otro lado se sentó Amatista, algo que le hizo presentir a la nueva que estaría frente algo importante.

—Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, Peridot—Dijo Garnet.

Aquella invitación fue atractiva, preguntar era atractivo, acaba de ser alguien pero parecía que ya había existido sin ser, desde antes, parecía que ya había estado viviendo y que había estado esperando bastante por despertar, por estar allí, por estar moviéndose. Pensó un poco pero pronto, quizás por instinto, preguntó.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?

—Somos las Crystal Gems, Peridot—Respondió Garnet:—Somos gemas, gemas que poseen una mente y un cuerpo para existir en este mundo como un ser vivo normal.

—¿Gemas? ¿Todas ustedes son gemas?

—Tú también lo eres, Peridot.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Sí ¿No lo sentiste? Steven tocó tu gema hace un rato ¿No?

—¿Qué es esta gema?—Volvió a preguntar, tocando su frente con cuidado.

—Es tu 'corazón' y 'mente'—Contestó Amatista, rápido.

—Lo que Amatista quiere decir—Interrumpió Perla:—Es que nuestra gema es el centro de nosotros, como si fuese un cerebro que comanda nuestra vida y proyecta nuestra forma física para poder existir en este mundo.

—Cerebro... comandar... existir...—Balbuceó Peridot, analizando cada palabra lentamente:—Hablas como si nosotras... no fuéramos reales.

—¡Sí que lo somos!—Se rió Amatista:—Pero nuestro cuerpo no es como el cuerpo de los demás seres vivos, podemos modificarlo a nuestro antojo porque sólo es una proyección de nuestra gema ¿Ves?

Peridot se exaltó cuando vio a Amatista brillar y transformarse en un animal emplumado, color morado, sólo la gema resaltaba como algo impropio del animal, pero aquella demostración le hizo comprender un poco mejor la situación que ellas explicaban. Volvió a hacer silencio, segundos después, preguntó:

—¿Qué es éste lugar?

—Es el templo—Habló Garnet:—Aquí residimos, separadas de los humanos, pues no debemos estar con ellos, es peligroso.

—¿Por qué es peligroso?

—Principalmente—Empezó Amatista, cruzándose de brazos:—es porque ellos son bien escandalosos, somos muy diferentes también aunque no lo parezca.

—¿Y eso de allí? ¿Qué es?—Peridot señaló entonces aquellas gemas brillantes y encapsuladas:—¿Qué es?

—Oh...eso es...—Decía Perla, llevándose una mano a su boca mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas.

—Son gemas normales de éste planeta—Dijo Garnet:—Brillan en nuestra presencia.

—¿Incluso las que están dentro de las burbujas?—Preguntó, viendo a las tres chicas callarse:—¿Ese silencio es porque esas burbujas tienen que ver con el hecho de que sacaran al _steven_ de esta habitación?

—wooh...—Sonrió Amatista:—Es bastante astuta ¿No?

—Existen un tipo de... _gemas_ , que no son buenas, son gemas malas y corrompidas—Explicó Garnet:—Suelen aparecer en la noche e intentan destruir todo lo que pueden, nosotras, las Crystal Gems, debemos detenerlas y encerrarlas, desaparecemos sus cuerpos físicos y las encapsulamos en estas burbujas, en las cuales no podrán salir más.

Volvió a silenciarse, no habló y miró su alrededor, todo lo escuchado comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza mientras era procesado a profundidad. Había apoyado sus manos en la silla y sus pies, que colgaban se mecían de un lado a otro, estaba realmente interesada por aquello que le rodeaba, sus ojos verdes enfocaban todo a lo que estuviese alcanzable para su vista curiosa, fue después de unos minutos que unas palabras resonaron en su mente...

 _De éste planeta._

—¿Acaso nosotras somos de _otro_ planeta?—Se atrevió a preguntar, notando la expresión sorprendida de las tres chicas frente a ella:—Es que acabas de decir, Garnet, que esas gemas son de "éste planeta".

—Woooh, sí que es muy astuta—Celebró Amatista, mirando a sus amigas.

—Bueno, Peridot, nuestro origen no es de éste planeta, pero aquí residimos y amamos este lugar.

Aquella respuesta fue corta y precisa, supo de inmediato que era más para que no preguntara sobre ese tema, así que decidió buscar otra cosa que preguntar, navegó por su mente un tanto de tiempo buscando formular cualquier cosa que no hiciera que ellas respondieran evadiendo y entonces se cuestionó sobre la honestidad de "pregunta lo que quieras", pues obviamente no podía hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Steven entró de un salto, anunció la presencia de las otras dos chicas que faltaban y casi de inmediato entraron las otras dos, la primera era una mujer alta y musculosa que tenía su gema incrustada en donde debería ir su nariz, mientras que la otra tenía su piel azul y vestía de una manera muy playera, no vio la gema de esa chica hasta que ésta se volteó a Steven, que se había posicionado detrás. La gema en forma de gota estaba en su espalda. Por un momento intuyó quién era era Lapislázuli y quien era Jaspe.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste!—Lapislázuli caminó directo a Peridot y la tomó de las manos, sonriéndole:—Un gusto Peridot, soy Lapislázuli.

—Y yo Jaspe—Exclamó la otra, sentándose brusca en una de las sillas, arrimando un poco de su desordenada melena hacia atrás:—Y soy la más poderosa de aquí, así que cuida tus palabras, enana mocosa.

Peridot hizo una mueca, podía saber desde ya con quien no se llevaría en el templo, pero no comentó nada, pues Jaspe era inmensa y se veía realmente fuerte. Por otro lado sintió gran satisfacción de haber intuido bien quién era quien, esa satisfacción la demostró moviendo sus piernitas más rápido, mientras Lapislázuli se sentaba a un lado de Jaspe.

—Reunión familiar ¡Genial!

Steven saltó a una silla para incluirse también en la conversación, pero Perla se levantó rápido y lo tomó del brazo, caminando con él hacia la puerta.

—No, no, ya amaneció y tú no has dormido nada, así que Steven ve a tu cuarto y ponte a dormir ya.

—Pero Perla...

—Nada de eso. A tu habitación.

Regañó, empujándolo ligeramente afuera y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Hubo silencio y Peridot supo que esperaban, Perla se recostó a la puerta y no habló en ningún momento hasta pasado varios minutos en los que no escuchó a Steven, luego avanzó de nuevo a la silla.

—Me imagino que las chicas debieron de ponerte al tanto ¿No?—Habló Lapislázuli, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante:—Te habrán hablado de _esas_ gemas ¿No?

—Ehm, sí.

—Bueno, nosotras tenemos una misión—Prosiguió:—Y es capturar a _esas_ gemas, por eso, en las noches salimos a luchar contra ellas, como lo hacíamos Jaspe y yo. Normalmente solo aparecen en la noche.

—No te pediremos que luches con tanta simpleza—Habló Perla, rápido:—Primero debemos saber cuáles son tus habilidades, Peridot, luego entrenarlas para que luches. Sé que suena difícil, pero una vez todo esto acabe serás libre de hacer lo que quieras cuántas veces quieras.

—¿'Cuando todo esto acabe'?

Repitió ella, entonándolo como pregunta y sin saber por qué, sintió agrado de ello, ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera no sonaba mal, más bien lo deseaba y no pudo evitar develar una sonrisa. Fue entonces que Garnet apoyó una mano en su hombro verde y con una sonrisa un tanto enigmática, contestó:

—Sí, cuando todo esto acabe—Tomó entonces distancia:—Perla, lleva a Peridot a su habitación, Jaspe, Lázuli, descansen. Amatista, vigila a que nadie se acerque a esta parte de la playa.

—¿A mi habitación?

—Claro—Perla se levantó y la tomó de la mano:—Todas tenemos una.

La jaló entonces y caminó con ella hacia la puerta, Peridot vio que todo parecía estar hecho de rocas, inclusive ese pasillo oscuro con escaleras de piedra que subían en la oscuridad. Había pocas luces que se guindaban débiles en el techo, cerca de las paredes, alumbraban muy poco pero lo necesario para no caerse. Las escaleras no se detenían y subían en espiral, pronto, Peridot notó que habían algunas puertas a los lados, más bien, muchas puertas ¿Acaso tantos vivían allí? No entendía aquello, pero continuó subiendo hasta que Perla le oprimió la mano para que se detuviera.

—El templo es nuestro hogar, Peridot, queremos que estés a gusto aquí ¿Sí?

—Entiendo.

Se limitó a contestar, llevando su mirada verdosa hacia abajo y observando las paredes y escaleras de piedra oscura perderse a la distancia y oscuridad que opacaba las suaves luces. Entre cerró los ojos dándose cuenta que había caminado mucho. Pensó un poco y bostezó, tapando su boca.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Peridot?—Preguntó Perla, en un tono curioso, aunque un tanto extraño.

—Cansada.

—Ya veo—Perla extendió una mano a una puerta y la abrió:—Esta es tu habitación, Peridot, está cerca de la habitación de Steven y de la mía. Ve a la cama y duerme un poco, eso de acabar de crearse es agotador.

—Gracias, Perla.

—Buenas noches.

Peridot avanzó a la habitación y la puerta fue cerrada tras de sí, volvió a bostezar y sintió su cuerpo pesado, caminó a la cama y de un salto se montó, estaba tranquila, sentía que podía confiar en ellas, las vio amables, excepto a Jaspe, pero ella era algo que podía ignorar fácilmente. Dio un rápido vistazo, la habitación era de piedra oscura también, había una luz tenue en un bombillo colgando delicado en el techo y en la pared una ventana que daba a un paisaje lleno de arena que realmente no estaba allí, comprobó que era una ilusión al intentar sacar la mano por allí, había un escritorio y un escaparate, más nada. Era una habitación pequeña pero ella también era pequeña, no había mayor problema, así que con cuidado se recostó al colchón y antes de darse cuenta, se había dormido.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Éste fanfic tendrá una temática un poco más oscura que el fanfic anterior, aún así he dejado aquí en este primer capítulo muchas cosas interesantes e importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, lean con cuidado y anoten cada cosa porque servirá luego (Eso creo).**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Peridot es una gema que ha sido recién creada. Un sin fin de nuevas sensaciones le invadieron en primer momento hasta que logró acostumbrarse a la realidad en la que se encontraba, también conoció a sus compañeras que residen en el templo: Perla, Garnet, Amatista, Jaspe, Lapislázuli y Steven. Quienes forman parte de las "Crystal Gems", gemas alienigenas que protegen el mundo de monstruos que parecen querer destruir todo lo que esté a su paso._

* * *

Las risitas que habían persistido bastante tiempo de su habitación por fin le comenzaban a despertar, se hizo en un principio irreconocible, aunque después de entrar bastante en la realidad pudo identificar que era de un niño... Apretó sus ojos mientras gruñía, movió su mano intentando espantarlo, pero como por las risas que seguían se dio cuenta que no lo había logrado, arrastró las almohadas a su cabeza y con ella se tapó, metiéndose entre las sabanas también como si fuese un modo de defensa, volviendo su cuerpo una bolita al flexionar sus rodillas contra su pecho y apoyar su frente y su gema en el colchón suave.

Las risas continuaron y ella volvió a gruñir, sintió entonces que alguien más se había apoyado en la cama, a su lado y por primera vez en sus horas de vida se dio cuenta qué significaba ser acosada. La presión en su pecho aumento y un fuerte sentimiento de molestia le envolvió de pies a cabeza, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba estaba desenvolviéndose de las sábanas y tirando la almohada al suelo, se sentó en un brinco para entonces gritar furiosa:

—¡¿Qué te parece tan divertido?!

Hizo silencio unos segundos, observó allí frente a ella a Steven, quien por su expresión facial se encontraba muy sorprendido. Él tenía sus cejas levantadas a su frente y sus ojos y boca bien abiertos por aquél repentino grito, incluso se había alejado un par de centímetros al borde de la cama y Peridot creyó que sería dejada tranquila, pero al contrario, lo escuchó reír.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—Cuestionó.

—Tu reacción, Peridot, eso me parece gracioso—Se excusó él, saltando al suelo:—Ya que despertaste ¿Quieres que te muestre los alrededores? Seguro te gustarán.

Torció su boca ligeramente, aquella propuesta no pareció tan convincente en un principio, pero luego de algunos segundos la curiosidad le ganó al deseo imperioso de dormir, se preguntó entonces cómo sería el paisaje que les rodeaba ¿Sería arena como en la ilusión de la ventana falsa? ¿Habrían otras formas de vida? Se dio cuenta que había casi un millar de posibilidades para ella en ver y descubrir el ambiente que le rodeaba y la idea se volvió tan llamativa que no tardó en contestar.

—Sí, parece interesante.

—Bueno, ven.

Steven ofreció su mano a ella, quien observó atenta unos segundos para luego lanzarse al suelo y aceptarla por cortesía. Caminó siguiéndolo hacia afuera, él abrió la puerta y al dar un paso fuera de la habitación pudo apreciar de nuevo ese ambiente oscuro, estrecho y frío, la piedra que formaba todo el lugar estaba sudando, proporcionándole al pasillo lleno de escalones un ambiente sofocante y húmedo. Se cuestionó entonces aquél ambiente.

—¿Acaso no pueden colocar un poco de luz?

—Ajajajaja, no—Contestó él, sonriente mientras emprendía el viaje hacia arriba por las escaleras eternas:—Te parecerá incómodo por ahora, pero es muy reconfortante una vez que te acostumbras, a demás, nos la pasamos mucho tiempo afuera, así que no tenemos mayor problema.

—Entonces... _Steven_ ¿Así es como se llama tu gema? "Steven".

—No, no, claro que no. Mi nombre propio es Steven—Dijo con una gran sonrisa:—Mi gema es otra. Sólo que yo soy un humano, un humano mitad gema.

—¿Un híbrido?—Se sorprendió:—¿Cómo es eso posible? No tengo mucho de creada pero esa idea es... alucinante.

—Es una hermosa historia que me gusta llamarla "La balada de Greg y Rose"

Se detuvo en seco, y vio a Steven con sus ojos brillantes, dibujando mientras hablaba un arco como si allí se colocara el título de una película o un cartel, pero ella no entendía bien la referencia y se había quedado mirando el espacio, esperando algo, como si aquél titulo que él había dicho fuese a salir en cualquier momento. Obviamente eso no sucedió, pero en cambio, vio como lo que tenía en frente ya no era piedra, sino paredes, techo y suelo de acero, era un pasillo sin escalones, completamente plano que se perdía en la oscuridad, dónde solo se veía un ligero destello amarillo.

—Ya estamos cerca de salir, Peridot.

Indicó él. jalándola a la siguiente parte del pasillo, monótona, plana, silenciosa, sería un lugar aburrido y frío para muchos, pero Peridot se había distraído viendo como todo había sido instalado cuidadosamente para que quedara perfectamente plano y continuo. No llevaban mucho tiempo recorriendo ese lugar cuando vieron a Perla bajar las escaleras próximas. Ella les sonrió y se acercó, para luego inclinar su cuerpo ligeramente y apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Un gusto verlos ¿Para dónde van?

—Le mostraré la playa—Steven se alzó de hombros:—Si puedo ¿Verdad?

—Claro, claro que puedas—Se irguió de nuevo, chocando ligeramente sus manos frente a su boca:—Me parece una perfecta idea, Steven, aprovecharé para decirle a las demás que salgan, así podremos ver cuáles son las habilidades de Peridot. Adelántense, ya las chicas y yo no tardamos en alcanzarlos.

Y dicho eso, corrió por el pasillo con un gran ánimo pero sin perder su estilo fino y delicado, siempre elegante, lo último que se vio de ella fue ese lazo turquesa y su cabello de melocotón perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo, y Peridot pensó en el tamaño del templo, aunque sólo fuese un pasillo sinuoso, en algunos lados en forma de caracol y que la mayoría fueran escaleras, debía admitir que sería muy grande.

Steven caminó hacia las escaleras, jalando a Peridot consigo, allí no habían bombillos y por ello debería estar muy oscuro, pero en cambio los escalones eran alumbrados por la luz que se colocaba por el fino espacio que se formaba entre la puerta de acero y su marco del mismo material, creando un contraste de la luz con el derredor.

Los pasos de la nueva gema parecían bastante ansiosos, incluso ella era consciente de que Steven podía sentirla estremecerse de la emoción, como si su curiosidad ya no pudiese ser compuesta dentro de sí misma y debiera salir en una explosión. La puerta fue abierta con cuidado por Steven, ella quedó cegada por la gran cantidad de luz que llegó a sus ojos, más luz de lo que creyó que había, más luz que lo mostrado en la ilusión de la falsa ventana, sentía sus ojos arder y su piel quemarse por el sol, pero al mismo tiempo sus oídos fueron llenados por el sonido de las olas del mar chocando con la arena y de grandes cantidades de gaviotas volando por el cielo, el viento rozó su piel y cuando pudo visualizar, estaba en el lugar más hermoso que algunas vez habría imaginado estar. La arena dorada recorría kilómetros a sus lados, brillando en su suave color, deslumbrando en su belleza e irregularidades, más allá de ella se encontraba el infinito mar azul que se movía en una danza donde los pasos eran ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás con lentitud y gracia que sólo aquella vasta cantidad de agua podría bailar, reflejando las nubes blancas parecidas a pequeños algodones suspendidos en un cielo despejado y justo en el centro, indicando el medio día, estaba el sol. Sólo su destello podía verse muy rápido y con los ojos entrecerrados por su increíble poder.

—Woow...

—¡Sabía que te gustaría!—Exclamó Steven, soltándola y corriendo hacia la playa:—¡A mi también me encanta! ¡Ven! ¡Mira! ¡ven al agua, Peridot!

Ella miró la arena que estaba a sus pies y dio un paso hacia afuera, el profundo olor a sal le llenó y aunque no respiraba, deseó llenarse con ese aroma que había en el ambiente. Dio pasos sintiendo la arena acomodarse en sus pies y se dio cuenta que a sus calcetines no sería suficientes para poder soportar el calor de aquellos granos hirviendo. Corrió y saltó ligeramente hacia Steven, quien estaba ya con sus pies introducidos en el agua y por el calor de la arena, pensó que el agua estaría igual de caliente, no entendió entonces por qué aquél chico parecía disfrutar tanto el agua.

Al llegar al agua y ver como una ola rompía contra la orilla creyó que iba a ser quemada por agua hirviendo, pero en cambio, para su sorpresa, el líquido no era caliente, al contrario, mantenía una temperatura que para ese momento ella sintió fría y fue refrescante, de repente el calor se fue y ella sintió como la marea se movía unísona y al mismo tiempo dispar, como las olas iban y venían. Las aves marítimas volaban por todo aquello haciendo gran cantidad de ruido y logró ver algunas a la distancia lanzarse contra el agua, en picada y salir luego a volar como si nada. Todo para ella fue nuevo, fue una maravilla.

—¡Mira Peridot!¡Un castillo de arena!

Ella llevó su mirada al suelo y vio a Steven hacer una torre con la arena empapada y una fosa alrededor, algo muy vago para ser llamado castillo, también muy débil, pues se destruyó cuando la ola más próxima les alcanzó, pero eso no le detuvo divertirse un buen rato con él, echando carreras, nadando, mirando a las aves, por un segundo Peridot sintió su cuerpo realmente vivo, sintió como si aquello lo hubiese deseado desde hace mucho, como si eso era lo que realmente quería. Se sintió parte de algo, se sintió viva.

Todo era perfecto, pero pronto escuchó la puerta del templo abrirse tan fuerte como si deseasen derribarla y eso le hizo saltar algo asustada y mirar hacia ese lugar, observó a Jaspe salir con su cara gruñona, detrás de ella Garnet, tan seria como siempre, luego Lapislázuli, que estiró sus brazos para ser bañada por el sol, después Amatista, cargando una gran cantidad de cosas, pura chatarra pesada y de última Perla, quien tenía sus ojos brillantes. Supo que ya no era momento de jugar y debía acercarse.

—Peridot—Llamó Garnet:—Es momento que nosotras evaluemos tus capacidades.

—¿Mis capacidades?

—Sí, como verás, Peridot, nosotras las gemas tenemos diferentes... _cualidades._ Por lo menos, Jaspe y Amatista son muy fuertes, Perla es muy rápida, Lapislázuli controla el agua, yo crear electricidad y Steven tiene la habilidad de curar y proteger. Cada gema tiene una cualidad, debemos saber en cual de todos estás cualificada—Se pausó un segundo y continuó:—Perla cree que por tu contextura, eres rápida y precisa, ella te hará la primera prueba.

Se echó a un lado y Perla pasó al frente, de inmediato, aquella ropa que traía cambió a una más deportiva y de su gema sacó un cronómetro que sostuvo en su diestra por algunos instantes. Sonriendo, anunció:

—Evaluaré tu velocidad por ahora, corramos juntas una distancia no muy larga, será una carrera ¿Sí?

—Pero ¿No sería injusto?—Cuestionó Peridot:—Ya tienes bastante tiempo en esto, yo fui creada hoy.

—Pareciera injusto, pero no, tu gema ya está preparada para algo, así que aunque no me alcances, podrás hacer buenas marcas. Estoy segura de ello. Además te daré ventaja.

—...Bien...—Aceptó Peridot, no muy convencida.

Steven trazó una raya en la arena y Peridot y Perla se posicionaron atrás, esperaron unos segundos a que el silbato sonara, pues a esa señal Peridot saldría y Perla activaría su cronómetro y así fue. Steven sonó el silbato con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y Peridot lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a nadie, sus pies se hundían en la arena y le hacía difícil avanzar, pero aún así sintió que iba rápido, sintió que podía, era ella y el viento en su rostro moviendo su cabello triangular. Era ella y la arena, ella y el mar, luego vio a Perla correr, fue pasada muy rápidamente, aquella gema perlada se movía veloz sin importar nada, la arena no le detenía, ella no se detenía hasta llegar a su meta, y en la meta miró hacia atrás, miró a Peridot y luego el cronómetros. Su expresión le indicó todo a Peridot, intentó dar más rápidos pasos, zancadas más largas, pero la distancia que la dividía de Perla fue una eternidad, se dio cuenta que era muy lenta. Al llegar a la meta esperó escuchar algo, pero Perla no dijo nada, sólo detuvo el tiempo del cronometro.

—¿Cómo me fue?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Uhm, puede que haya caido en un error, lo tuyo no es la velocidad—La respuesta el desanimó, pero Perla no se detuvo allí:—Puede que lo tuyo sea la precisión. Intentemos otra cosa. Vamos, regresemos.

Las dos caminaron hacia el grupo sin hablarse, para ella fue obvio cuando Perla hizo seña a sus compañeras aunque no supo qué significaba y luego, al llegar, se quedó allí, sólo Steven le dio ánimo mientras las demás hablaban entre ellas. Jugó con sus manos, nerviosa mientras armaban con la chatarra que había traído Amatista un sistema de tiro al blanco improvisado.

—Mira, Peridot—Indicaba Perla:—Intenta manejar tu puntería. Así, lo lanzas y que de en el blanco.

Tomó un arco y flecha bastante desgastado y apuntó a uno de los círculos indicados, apuntó rápido y lanzó la flecha, cual dio en el blanco, luego pasó el arco a Peridot y le ofreció una flecha. Parecía sencillo, creyó que lo lograría pero incluso estirar la cuerda del arco le costó mucho. Sus muñecas temblaron y al lanzar la flecha no llegó con fuerza, viendo eso, se le fue pasada unas pelotitas que ella lanzó, pero ninguna llegó a los círculos por falta de impulso, fue acercada a los círculos para la decepción de una puntería normal como la de cualquier ser de este planeta.

—Bueno... ah—Perla se posicionó frente a Peridot:—Veamos como estás sincronizada, bailemos un poco.

Era obvio que aquella fina gema ya no tenía ni idea qué hacer. Peridot intentó bailar lo mismo que ella, intentó tener gracia, intentó sincronizarse como ella, pero al igual que antes, todo terminó en decepción. No había un buen ambiente, Perla se había equivocado con todas sus teorías, pero Lapislázuli pasó al frente con nuevas ideas.

—Si no eres buena en eso ¡Tal vez lo tuyo sea la _quinesis_!—Exclamó, acercándose al agua:—¡Mira esto, Peridot!

Lapislázuli elevó una mano y a la distancia pudo observar como el agua se levantaba, formando una mano gigante, luego la muchacha elevó la otra mano y otro brazo gigante se formó en el agua para luego alzarse una figura, copia de Lapislázuli, sólo que más grande y hecha de agua.

—¡Woow!—Gritó Peridot:—¡Genial, Lázuli! ¡Increíble!

—No lo es tanto—Lázuli se sonrojó y la figura de agua se derrumbó, uniéndose con el mar:—No soy la única que tiene una _quinesis_ , Perla maneja la arena y Garnet, como ya lo sabes, produce electricidad, además Steven tiene cierto don con las plantas. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré a sacar tu poder.

Peridot, más inspirada que antes, fue con ella, empezaron con meditación simple, ejercicios de respiración, incluso yoga, Lapislázuli en un momento mandó a traer varias cosas, plantas, macetas con tierra sola, mandó a hacer fuego, Garnet hizo rayos para que la nueva gema intentara producir o controlar algo. Nada sirvió, no tenía ningún poder, eso lo sabía, pero no quería rendirse, así que lo intentó por horas y horas, cada minuto era más decepcionante que el anterior, cada minuto lo hacía peor. Cansadas ya, Lapislázuli intentó una última opción:

—Bueno, como no ha funcionado, hagamos esto, tengo aquí un pequeño objeto que indicará si lo tuyo verdaderamente es la _quinesis._

—¿Por qué no lo usaste desde el principio?—Cuestionó Jaspe, cruzándose de brazos:—Nos habríamos ahorrado horas.

—No hay nada mejor que darte cuenta por ti mismo qué es lo que puedes dominar—Contestó Lapislázuli, entregando una pequeña esfera en las manos de Peridot:—Colócala en tu gema y esta proyectará si posees un poder.

Peridot lo hizo, colocó la esfera en su gema y esperó unos cuántos minutos a que sucediera algo, estaba impaciente, no sólo ella, todos lo estaban, tomó las indicaciones de Lázuli, respiró profundo y buscó en sus instintos algo con lo que se sintiera a gusto, pero no sucedió nada, otra decepción.

—Entonces tal vez sea la fuerza—Indicó Amatista, pero Jaspe se echó a reír de inmediato:—Muchas cosas geniales vienen en empaques pequeños—Prosiguió.

Peridot se ruborizó en un verde azulado intenso con aquello último, luego pasó con Amatista y Jaspe, quienes colocaron las diferentes chatarras acumuladas por orden de peso, comenzando con ositos de peluches hasta motores pesados, muy pesados, vio como Amatista alzaba con mucha facilidad el cúmulo de cosas pesadas y a Jaspe alzando a Amatista con todas las cosas pesadas, ella lo intentó, lo más ligero lo alzó, igual que antes, no lo logró. Incluso Steven, que se puso a medir su fuerza, llegó a alzar más cosas que ella. Jaspe dio por concluida la prueba rápido.

—Entonces—Garnet por fin pasó al frente:—Veremos si lo tuyo es estrategia de combates.

En un primer momento quiso saber cómo le evaluarían, luego se arrepintió, Garnet había arremetido contra ella, con fuerza y violencia. Sólo le quedó defenderse, pero por dentro supo que no era así, ella comenzó a correr, se escondió detrás de los demás, pero todos la dejaron sola en ese momento, se lanzó en los montículos de chatarra pero fueron expelidos por Garnet a punta de golpes tan fuertes que convertía la arena en vidrio. Corrió, a su velocidad baja a algún lugar seguro, el más seguro era el templo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró y se encerró allí adentro, cerrando la puerta, a la cual se recostó y comenzó tranquilizarse, sintiéndose cansada de nuevo.

Pasado unos minutos y cuando se sintió segura, abrió la puerta de nuevo y se asomó con cuidado para observar al grupo que la miraba seriamente, se sintió pequeña y creyó que toda su seguridad estaba siendo destrozadas por esas miradas insensibles postradas sobre su ser. Avanzó con cuidado al grupo, no dijo gran cosa.

—Bueno, estás recién creada...—Decía Perla, queriendo sacar un poco el ambiente tenso:—Tal vez tu gema aún...

—No—Negó Garnet:—La gema no desarrolla habilidades después. Ella no posee ninguna.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan crueles y frías que Peridot por segundos enteros se odió a sí misma, odió su inexistencia y su inutilidad. Sentía que había fracasado en todo, sabía que no podría ser nada.

—Estás siendo cruel, Garnet—Amatista avanzó a Peridot:—Steven se tardó bastante en mostrar habilidades—Colocó entonces sus manos en los hombros de la nueva gema:—No te sientas mal Dotty—Le sonrió:—Existen muchas más habilidades y porque no hayas expresado nada hoy no significa que no tengas. Estoy segura que tienes un gran potencial, yo te puedo ayudar a defenderte, mira que también puedes aprender más cosas, Perla no sabía pelear, su gema no fue hecha para eso y mírala ahora, una gran luchadora, entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te sentirás mal sólo porque hoy no fue un buen día o lo intentarás mejor mañana?

Los ojos de Peridot estaban ligeramente humedecidos, ella no contestó de inmediato, aquellas palabras estaban dándole ánimo de nuevo. Sintió que nada había terminado ahora.

—Y si no tienes habilidades—Se acercó Steven:—¡no hay problema! ¡Así cómo estás ahora eres lo más parecido a una humana normal! ¡Incluso! ¡Mas humana que yo! ¡¿No es fascinante?!

—¿Humana... normal?

—Sí, los humanos normales no tienen habilidades especiales como nosotros, no son superfuertes, ni tienen gran poder, los humanos normales son sólo eso, normales ¡Y que tú seas así es... genial!

—Steven.

Habló Garnet, fría, helada y enfurecida, fue entonces que Peridot se dio cuenta que todas las gemas miraban a Steven de una forma seria, quizás cruel y fría, el chico apretó sus labios y retrocedió un poco, buscaba desaparecer en ese momento y Peridot entendió que aquello que había dicho el chico con inocencia y felicidad era malo, las gemas no buscaban a un humano normal qué proteger, querían a alguien les ayudara a proteger o eso fue lo que creyó en ese momento.

—Bueno, Peridot ¿Cómo te sientes?—Sonrió Perla, buscaba eliminar de nuevo el ambiente tenso:—¿Bien? ¿Cansada?

—Cansada...

—Entiendo, te hemos exigido bastante aunque estás recién creada ¿Quieres que dormir?

—Me gustaría.

—Bien, puedes irte a dormir. No te preocupes, mañana será otro día en el que dar todo de todo.

Peridot afirmó y buscó de nuevo la puerta, Steven la siguió y aunque los dos entraron al templo y caminaron todo de regreso a la habitación de Peridot, en la oscuridad y el frío y la humedad, ninguno de los dos habló, quizás porque se sentían un tanto mal o decepcionados de aquél día o de todos los fracasos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban allí, en las puertas de las habitaciones. Cuando ella estiró su mano para abrirla, escuchó a Amatista llegar corriendo.

—Perry—Amatista se detuvo al estar cerca:—Perla dice que mañana estés en la playa temprano, como a las seis de la mañana ¡Te dará clases de esgrima!

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿Ves? Te lo dije ¡Ánimo! ¡Cuando te aprendas a defender con la espada yo te enseñaré a patearle el trasero a cualquiera con sólo tu fuerza!

Contestó Amatista mientras seguía bajando las escaleras, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Peridot sonrió.

—¡Durmamos entonces y preparémonos para mañana!—Exclamó Steven, con sus ojos hechos estrellas y abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Peridot.

—¿No que tenías una habitación? ¿Por qué no duermes ahí?

—Es que no tengo sueño.

—¿Y por qué hablas en plural?

—¡Es que quiero verte dormir!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué harías tal cosa?!—reclamó, jalándolo hacia afuera de su cuarto y empujándolo al pasillo.

—¡Es que es genial verte dormir!

—¡¿Por qué dices eso, ehh?!

—Es que las gemas no duermen—Explicó Steven, alzándose hombros:—No lo necesitan.

Peridot quedó en silencio ante aquello sin analizar lo que él había dicho, simplemente lo miró en la puerta con esa sonrisa y mirada inocente y la luz que despedía tan pura que sólo él podría despedirla, pero ser observada mientras dormía era extraño y muy incómodo, así que cerró la puerta de manera tosca y se limitó a su habitación como si fuese el único lugar de la tierra. Saltó a su cama y allí se recostó, arropándose y apoyando su cabeza en su almohada sintió su cansancio aflorar, bostezó con bastante sueño y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba meciéndose en los brazos del morfeo. Pero hubo algo que resonó en su mente segundos antes de quedar plenamente dormida.

 _'Las gemas no duermen. No lo necesitan'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Peridot es invitada por Steven a salir fuera del templo para que descubra lo que le rodea, una vez fuera Peridot aprecia la belleza que envuelve el lugar y decide divertirse aunque todo ello se acaba cuando el resto del equipo aparece y deciden hacer una serie de pruebas para descubrir la habilidad de Peridot. Siendo estas pruebas, una tras otra un completo fracaso, pues Peridot no mostró ninguna habilidad._

* * *

Había sido ya casi un mes desde que había sido creada, un mes intenso en el que se cuestionó poco a poco y continuamente los sucesos a su alrededor, normalmente preguntándose sobre las gemas malas que atacaban cada noche y porque las Crystal Gems siempre parecían querer ocultar información que a ella le hubiese encantado saber, pero no importase a quien le preguntara, era lo mismo, pues Steven tampoco sabía.

No todo fue malo, en aquél mes logró hacer amistad con Steven, Amatista, Perla y Lapislázuli, aunque Jaspe y Garnet la trataban con tanta frialdad que le hacía pensar que no era parte del equipo, algo que le dolía, aunque no se detenía de aquello. Incluso, para no parecer tan débil usó una gran cantidad de chatarra que solía acumular Amatista en su habitación y creó unas muy geniales "partes robóticas", que le hacían lucir más alta e intimidante. Las primeras "partes robóticas" fueron un fiasco debido a que se rompieron rápido, las siguientes eran cada vez más y más sofisticadas hasta esas últimas, eran perfectas, había diseñado un mecanismo para que los dedos flotaran alrededor de lo que debería ser la palma de la mano bionica. Lastimosamente esas prótesis de alta tecnología no tenían armas incluidas, quizás así Jaspe y Garnet le hubiese dado la aprobación.

Sus ciclos de sueño eran cada vez más constantes y Peridot cada día se sentía más cansada, de lo que creyó por su entrenamiento de esgrima con Perla, diario, varias horas por día, todos los días. Era muy duro, le costaba mucho aprender a desenvolverse en peleas pero sentía que cada vez lo hacía mejor, eso creía, eso le gustaba pensar, pues al no tener ninguna habilidad se convenció de que tenía que hacer algo bien, algo útil y era por ello que siempre se esforzaba en intentar aprender con Perla.

La holo-Perla avanzó rápido y a través de una abertura, logró desarmar a Peridot, la espada salió volando por los aires y cayó unos metros lejos, ella, Peridot, retrocedió, sacó una navaja y así logró defenderse un poco, por unos minutos mientras caminaba hacia atrás y con su mente buscaba la forma de alcanzar su arma. Desvió la mirada entonces de la holo-perla, intentó buscar su espada con los ojos y justo allí fue atacada, al darse cuenta estaba en el suelo y la holo-perla había levantado su arma y estaba a punto de clavarsela cuando, repentina, Perla atravesó una espada en el holograma y ésta desapareción.

—Muy bien, Peridot, hemos terminado por hoy, regresa al templo.

Indicó Perla, volteando a recoger la espada que había volado hacía unos minutos atrás. Peridot se levantó de un salto, rascando sus ojos y bostezando profundamente, estaba cansada y sintió fuertes ganas de dormir, como últimamente pasaba y en su mente se seguía reproduciendo aquello que Steven le había dicho: Las gemas no duermen, no lo necesitan. Volvió a bostezar, realmente necesitaba dormir, pensó entonces que las gemas sí dormían y que Steven, al ser tan distraído en sus cosas, nunca se habría dado cuenta.

—Ve a dormir, Peridot, te notas cansada.

Escuchó a Perla, quien se estiraba en la arena de la playa como si fuese a comenzar una rutina de ejercicios.

—¿Tú duermes?—Preguntó a su maestra:—En la noche peleas y en el día me enseñas ¿Duermes en la tarde o cómo?

—Hm... dormir es una práctica que no suelo hacer. Ahora vete a descansar.

Aquello fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba en un error, realmente las gemas no necesitaban dormir, sólo ella y en aquél momento no pudo entender por qué, sólo caminó hacia dentro, al templo, pensativa en aquello, distraída en eso, no prestó atención a las diferentes escaleras que bajó, ni a lo que recorrió, sólo se dio cuenta que se había movido cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a su puerta.

Suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello, los largos pasillos, los entrenamientos que le cansaban cada vez más, e incluso las bromas de Amatista y los juegos de Steven, también se había acostumbrado a la actitud de Jaspe y comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre cómo era que Lapislázuli aguantaba a aquella gema tan corpulenta y agresiva. Por otro lado, la seria y fría actitud de Garnet le estremecía, cada segundo le repelía un poco más.

Se sentó en la cama, dándose cuenta que la idea de dormir le molestaba un poco, quizás por querer ser como Perla, tan precisa, tan fuerte, tan elegante y eficiente que no necesitaba dormir, cómo las demás gemas que no tenían aquella necesidad. Se sintió realmente agotada pero se negaba a dormir, así que se levantó de la cama y se recostó a la pared, no se dormiría, quizás aquello sólo era su mala costumbre. Al cabo de media hora escuchó unos pasos rápidos afuera y luego la voz de Perla.

—Garnet ¿Ya llevaste a las demás allá abajo?

—Sí ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué has convocado esta repentina reunión?

—Es sobre el progreso de ella...

—Baja la voz, estamos cerca de su habitación.

—Debe estar durmiendo ahora, ella duerme mucho.

—Está bien, pero no hablemos de eso aquí en el pasillo, Steven sí está despierto.

De allí dejó de escuchar, sus manos temblaron y ella sintió ahora una nueva necesidad, debía ir allá y conocer lo que Perla diría, conocer qué tanto era su progreso, lo necesitaba. Así que quitándose sus partes bionicas para hacer mayor silencio, caminó en puntillas mientras la ansiedad le dominaba y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se asomó y no vio a nadie, así que dio un paso afuera y empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado.

El camino fue largo pero aquello ya no le afectaba, su cansancio fue cambiado mucha ansiedad que le hacía carcomerse viva por dentro, si hubiese tenido un corazón sabría que se saldría de su pecho o se paralizaría, alguna de las dos era muy razonables para ella, quiso calmarse antes de llegar pero al darse cuenta estaba frente a la última y más profunda puerta. Se pegó entonces a ella para escuchar mejor lo que dirían adentro.

—Ya que por fin Amatista llegó debidamente, dinos, Perla—Habló Garnet:—¿Cómo se desenvuelve Peridot?

—Mal—Escuchó a Perla. Peridot empuñó sus manos pegadas a la puerta mientras una terrible amargura se formaba en su pecho:—Muy mal, cada que entrenamos me doy cuenta que realmente ella no servirá en batalla.

—¿Tan mal va?—Lapislázuli interrumpió:—Es una gema, debería si quiera...

—No puedo continuar con ella, no le puedo seguir enseñando, en este mes de entrenamiento sólo me he dado cuenta que Peridot no podrá funcionar con una espada. Quería pedirles que alguien más se encargue de ella, de entrenarla y descubrir en qué cosa podrá ser buena.

Peridot tomó mucho aire aunque no tenía pulmones, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente y ella recostó su frente a la puerta, sintió la presión sobre su gema y apretó sus labios, decepcionada, sintiéndose una verdadera fracasada y dolida. Sus piernas débiles comenzaron a fallar lentamente y antes de darse cuenta, sus rodillas tocaban el suelo.

—Yo me haré cargo de ella—Escuchó a Amatista:—Estoy segura que Peridot tiene una increíble habilidad, sólo que es diferente a la nuestra, si tan sólo supiéramos cómo...

—Aceptemoslo de una buena vez—Intervino Jaspe:—, nos equivocamos.

—¿Pero qué haremos con ella entonces?—Cuestionó Perla:—¿Evaporar su forma física y encerrarla en una burbuja?

Tragó en seco mientras temblaba, sus lágrimas escurridizas se derramaron por su rostro mientras comenzaba a ser consumida por la amargura y el sentimiento de traición al escuchar esas palabras de Perla, alguien que en algún punto de ese mes había llegado a apreciar. Con su antebrazo talló sus ojos y comenzó a levantarse débilmente, no quería escuchar más aquella conversación, deseó irse de aquél oscuro, frío y triste lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Perla—Dijo Lapislázuli:—, eso es muy cruel...

—Pero es lo más lógico—Contestó Garnet:—Si Peridot no será de ayuda, prefiero encerrarla antes de cargar con una responsabilidad más. Amatista, si en un mes ella no ha mostrado mejoría entonces la evaporaremos y encerraremos en una burbuja como a las demás gemas.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y abrió bien sus ojos a la puerta, dio unos pasos hacia atrás escuchando aquellas palabras, aquellas sentencias y repentinamente la imagen de la playa que tanto le gustaba ver comenzó a distorsionarse, los diferentes ratos agradables que había vivido aquél mes fue manchado terriblemente y escurrido en su memoria. Peridot comenzó a regresar por las escaleras, sin querer escuchar. Tenía miedo, estaba decepcionada, sentía rabia consigo misma y con las demás, se sintió traicionada y mientras subía, las crueles palabras de Garnet le llenaron. Si no lograba ser productiva entonces no podría ser nada, se quedaría cosechada en la nada. No lo quería, no lo permitiría.

No durmió, simplemente no podía. Aquella noche las gemas salieron del templo a luchar y ella se quedó allí dentro del templo. Abrazando sus piernas con sus manos y su frente apoyada en sus rodillas, el silencio presionaba sus oídos y el tiempo avanzaba lentamente. Ya hacía un tiempo que el dolor había desaparecido y dejado como marca una cicatriz en su mente, ahora estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no quería ser encerrada. Ya cuando era media noche, Peridot decidió caminar un poco para relajarse, salió así del cuarto y sus pies automáticamente caminaron hacia abajo, a la oscuridad total de unas escaleras en las cuales habían apagado los bombillos. Con sus dedos pegados a la pared sólo le bastó unos minutos para darse cuenta que podía iluminar con su gema, una luz verde como linterna, algo muy conveniente para aquél lugar con tantas tinieblas.

Se vio delante de la puerta, aquella puerta que estaba odiando pero que al mismo tiempo le pedía a gritos ser abierta, esa puerta. Giró la manilla y entró despacio, vio todas las sillas acomodadas alrededor de la mesa de acero y descubrió que esa habitación tenía más gemas desde la última vez que estuvo allí, hacía un mes atrás. Esas esferas flotaban a los laterales, llenas de gemas que se encontraban ligeramente ensombrecidas y opacas. Hizo una mueca y se imaginó allí, encerrada. Caminó por toda la habitación dando vueltas y vueltas con pasos torpes y lentos mientras observaba a todas las peligrosas prisioneras que allí habían.

 _Nuestros cuerpos sólo son proyecciones de nuestra gema._

Recordó aquellas palabras de Amatista y se detuvo en seco. Era verdad, sus cuerpos sólo eran proyecciones, proyecciones que no pueden morir al ser heridas, proyecciones de masa que son dirigidas por una roca, proyecciones que pueden ser saboteadas. Sus ojos brillaron en una idea que atravesó su mente: Crear un dispositivo que pudiese evaporar la forma física de una gema. Un desestabilizador de gema. Crear algo así sería tan conveniente que incluso sería alabada por Garnet y Jaspe, sólo debía idear algo, cómo construirlo, qué hacer para ello, primero debía medir la frecuencia de energía para la proyección y estuvo casi media hora pensando en una manera de cómo medirlo mientras iba y venía en toda la habitación. Fue tanta su concentración que luego de un rato apoyó su pie en una piedrecilla que allí había y ella se retorció del dolor al sentir que le perforaban la piel. Hincó hacia atrás tomando su pie y dando ligeros saltos hasta caer al suelo, sintiendo el dolor subir por su espalda hacia su gema.

—Auch, auch, auch... duele... duele...—Se quejaba, cuando una brillante idea pasó por su cabeza iluminando un camino en su mente:—¿Duele?

Se levantó rápido de dónde se encontraba y olvidando el dolor y la caída corrió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras de afuera, la luz de su gema brilló de nuevo y ella, sin prestarle atención a nada subió a gran velocidad por los escalones que se encontraban fríos y húmedos, por ese momento su idea le había aclarado tanto que ni siquiera pensaba en aquellos malos sentimientos que le habían agobiado hacía rato, los había olvidado.

Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta de un golpe y corrió hacia la cama, allí había dejado un libro que encontró revisando las diferentes chatarras que tenía Amatista en su habitación, debía admitirlo, el cuarto de esa gema era un asco, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Abrió el libró, era un atlas anatómico humano y allí vio una ilustración de la inervación del cuerpo con sus nervios aferentes y eferentes. Su idea tomó forma: El sistema nervioso funcionaba convirtiendo energía química en energía eléctrica para pasar los potenciales de acción (impulso nervioso) de una célula nerviosa a otra. Estos impulsos dado por esos nervios originaban el movimiento e incluso sensaciones al activarse receptores especiales (como por ejemplo, el dolor). Así, el cerebro podía recibir constantemente información de su alrededor y dar respuestas a esa información ¿Y por qué era aquello tan interesante? Las gemas eran realmente rocas y para poder subsistir vivas sin romperse emitían una proyección en dónde pudiese obtener la información necesaria del mundo para poder vivir, eso le llevó entonces a concluir: Sus proyecciones debían estar inervadas, debían tener canales de comunicación que llevara todos aquellos datos (sensaciones) hacia su "cerebro" (la piedra que generaba la proyección) ¿Aquello sería impulsos eléctricos cómo en las criaturas orgánicas? ¿Impulsos químicos? o...Su mirada se desvió a la ventana y cómo si fuese un descubrimiento, vio todo pasar: Luz. Su cuerpo realmente era luz y masa, un holograma ¿Cómo podía entonces detener aquél holograma para desestabilizar la gema? Aquello le hizo pensar pero luego algo le llamó la atención: Energía, una fuerte descarga de energía que interfiriera con la "inervación".

Su cabeza se llenó de muchas ideas más para poder crear un aparato que pudiese generar tal energía, se inspiró tanto que no pudo dormir esa noche, el sueño desapareció y en las horas que restaron estuvo haciendo bocetos, leyendo, arrugando bocetos, haciendo listas de lo que necesitaría. Fue un trabajo arduo para ella, pero luego de tanto, cansada, se tiró a la cama todavía sin conciliar el sueño, mirando el techo con una muy grande sonrisa.

—Peridot—Escuchó a Amatista:—¿Puedo entrar?

Se sentó en la cama y la vio justo a lado de la cama, acompañada de Steven.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—Preguntó el chico, agarrando una de las múltiples hojas tiradas.

—Todo eso son cosas de nerd, Steven—Contestó Amatista:—Sólo los nerds los entienden—Hizo silencio un segundo y mirando a Peridot, continuó:—Perla está muy cansada hoy, anoche se esforzó mucho así que le convencí para yo enseñarte todo lo necesario para que seas fuerte y le patees el trasero a cualquiera ¿Vamos?

—Ehm...—Dudó en qué responder, pero luego de varios segundos logró descifrar qué decir:—Debería ir ¿No? Pero no puedo, más bien, Amatista, te iba a pedir un favor—Saltó al suelo:—He ideado un plan, un plan que les ayude a pelear y ganar, he ideado un aparato que asegure la victoria: El desestabilizador de gemas. Será un instrumento que sea capaz de destruir la proyección de la gema y dejarla aturdida para que no pueda proyectarse por un tiempo ¡Pero necesito materiales y por ello te necesito, Amatista! ¡Necesito que me prestes otra vez tus objetos para poder crearlo!

—¿Un aparato que pueda vencer con tanta facilidad a una gema? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás hablando?—Cuestionó Amatista:—Eso es... es...

—¡GENIAL!—Exclamó Steven, alzando los brazos:—Peridot, tú eres muy inteligente. Amatista—Él volteó:—¿No crees que la _cualidad_ de Peridot sea realmente la inteligencia?

—Es razonable—Balbuceó Amatista:—Peridot, debemos decirle a Garnet tu idea.

—¡No!—Exclamó Peridot, automáticamente:—Quiero que sea sorpresa. ¡Una gran sorpresa!

—Bien, bien, nerd, te ayudaré—Aceptó Amatista, rascándose la cabeza:—Vamos a mi cuarto para que elijas las cosas que necesites.

Peridot saltó de alegría en un primer momento y fue casi corriendo, bajando las escaleras hacia una puerta un poco descuidada, se detuvo y esperó a que Amatista la abriera. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron de inmediato un montón de chatarra de todo tipo apilada en una gran habitación. Montañas y montañas de basura y chatarra se acumulaba en todo el lugar, torres altas y peligrosas, el suelo no se veía y estaba lleno de algo que Peridot no reconoció ni quería reconocer.

Corrió a dentro y empezó a revisar las pilas y pilas de basura, lo único reconocible del lugar era una cama y destendida y una mesa llena comida chatarra, de la cual intentó estar muy alejada. Buscó y buscó por varias horas, colocó lo que necesitaría en un carrito de compras que de alguna manera había sacado de entre las pilas. Ordenó cada cosa y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación, su trabajo apenas comenzaba.

Esa noche no durmió, ni tampoco en el tiempo que tardó trabajando y haciendo los cálculos en su nuevo invento, usaba todos los conocimientos adquiridos de varios libros que encontró en el cuarto y cuando no lograba encontrar la información que necesitaba la descubría haciendo otras pruebas. Sin darse cuenta su cuarto se había vuelto un laboratorio. Pidió a Amatista que sacara la cama de su cuarto porque no cabía sus maquinarias, quedó sin nada en el cuarto, pero no se detuvo en su invento, trabajaba por ella, por su orgullo, por querer demostrar que sí podía llegar a ser algo. Trabajaba por su futuro. No dormía, no entrenaba, no salía, pasó más de una semana allí, inventando, creando, formando, armando.

Llegó la mañana en el que había terminado y llamó a una reunión a todas las Crystal Gems, incluyendo a Steven. Todas fueron en la mañana a la habitación más baja del templo.

Todas estaban sorprendidas con su mal aspecto. Aunque no sentía repercusiones por no haber dormido, su forma física era lo bastante maltrecha y se veía muy inestable. Ella caminó con sus partes bionicas por todo el lugar siendo el centro de miradas del grupo, afinó su garganta mostrando aquél aparatito en su mano, ella empezó:

—Sé que no he sido de mucha ayuda últimamente, pero creo haber encontrado la manera de hacerle más fácil la lucha contra las gemas corrompidas que amenazan nuestra existencia, y es... ¡Esto!—Enseñó a todas su invento, un bastón con dos puntas y una esfera en el centro:—El desestabilizador de gemas...

—¿Desestabilizador de gemas?—Repitió Perla, haciendo una mueca:—¿No es peligroso?

—Sí lo es ¡Y ese el punto! Produce una fuerte energía que es capaz de evaporar la forma física de una gema ¡Imaginen lo fácil que sería para ustedes ganar sus batallas!—Exclamó con emoción, notando que había más interés en el grupo:—Miren, no lo he probado con una gema pero he hecho miles de mediciones y estoy segurisíma que funciona.

—¡Quiero ser voluntario!—Steven alzó su mano, mirándola con sus ojos brillantes:—Nunca he sido evaporado.

—Oh, Steven, no te dejaré—Negó Perla.

—Puede ser peligroso—Balbuceó Lapislázuli.

—Déjalo, Perla—Intervino Amatista:—Es Steven, no se detendrá hasta que lo evaporen de forma segura.

—¡Ya Amatista me dio permiso! ¡Iré!

Steven saltó de su silla y corrió hacia Peridot, quien tragó en seco, notoriamente nerviosa de lo que sucedería, ella entonces apretó el desestabilizador de gema con su mano bionica y lo acercó a Steven. Agarró y mucho aire y lo empujó las puntas en el niño, de inmediato grandes caminos de luz amarilla lo recorrieron hasta la gema y él empezó a temblar, para sorpresa de todos, pero nada pasó, él no se evaporó y en cambio se echó a reír como si le diesen cosquillas. Peridot retiró el desestabilizador, no había funcionado y para ella aquello era quizás el destrozo de tus sus ideales, de todo su orgullo, de todo su trabajo. No podía creerlo, había fallado, otra vez.

—Yo... lo juro, esto funciona—Dijo, moviendo un poco el desestabilizador y ajustándolo:—Sólo tengo que...

—Basta—Garnet se levantó:—Es suficiente. Has perdido días de valioso entrenamiento y nos has hecho gastar tiempo sólo para... esto—Señaló el desestabilizador:—Para tu juguete.

—¡No es un juguete!—Gritó Peridot, apretando el desestabilizador en sus manos bionicas:—¡NO LO ES! ¡ESTO FUNCIONA!

—No vi que funcionara.

—¡Puedo probarlo!

—¿Por qué entonces no lo pruebas contigo?

—¡PORQUE ES MÁS ÚTIL PROBARLO CONTIGO! ¡SUCIA MAQUINA DE GUERRA!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hirviendo en rabia, en odio, en impotencia y decepción, se negaba a creer que había fallado de nuevo y mucho menos a que alguien como Garnet le insinuara que sería evaporada, ignoró cuando todos se sorprendieron y asustaron por la reacción que la líder del grupo tendría y apenas podía verlos pues sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. La vio acercarse y supo que tendría problemas, supo que sería deshecha en ese instante, que ya no tendría más oportunidad y mientras la rabia y decepción aumentaban dentro de su cuerpo y no entendía por qué todos la miraban con lástima, ella dio media vuelta y aprovechando la velocidad que le generaba las prótesis bionicas, escapó.

Salió por la puerta y subió las escaleras corriendo sin soltar el desestabilizador, sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos y ella maldecía cada segundo de haber sido creada, de haber llegado allí, de haber conocido a Garnet, estaba verdaderamente molesta. Sus pasos abarcaban más de dos escalones y eso le confirió mucha ventaja. Se adelantó cuánto pudo.

Salió del templo y corrió por la arena de la playa sintiendo que ni el viento le podría calmar tantos malos sentimientos que se comenzaban a acumular. Ella se detuvo frente al mar y se quedó viendo aquél lugar por varios minutos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Escuchó que ellas se acercaban, volteó y allí vio a Amatista y a Lapislázuli que habían adelantado. No quería verlas.

—Peridot, cálmate, no vuelvas a hacer eso o Garnet te castigará—Advirtió Lapislázuli.

—Puede que haya fallado el desestabilizador ¡Pero podrás mejorarlo! ¡Yo creo que sí!—Exclamó Amatista.

—¡No falló!—Volvió a gritar:—¡El no me he equivocado de nuevo y no creo que obedecer a esa supuesta líder sea lo correcto! ¡Lo único que quiere son máquinas para pelear! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta! ¡Harta de esto! ¡Odio este lugar! ¡Las odio! ¡Son unas tontas! ¡TONTAS!

—Oh, por favor, Peridot, no sigas—Pidió Lapislázuli:—No sabes el daño que te haces, por favor, cálmate.

—¡NO!—Su voz resonó más como un rugido agudo:—¡NO! ¡NO ME CALMARÉ!

—Amatista, llama a Garnet y a Jaspe, esto se ha salido de control...

—¡¿Control?! ¡Yo no estoy fuera de...!

Su voz se detuvo, abrió bien sus ojos y quedó estatica mientras su cuerpo no respondía y empezaba a dejar de sentir derredor, su sistema del oído desapareció y su vista se volvió borrosa, por momentos pudo darse cuenta que no tenía energía para nada, su cuerpo había sido paralizado y el desestabilizador había caído a la arena, no sintió sus brazos ni sus piernas, había quedado aislada, su cuerpo se había evaporado y su gema había caído a la arena.


	4. Chapter 4

_Resumen de capítulo anterior: Después de darse cuenta que ha fallado en su entrenamiento de esgrima con Perla y la perturbadora noticia de que podría ser evaporada, Peridot idea un aparato capaz de evaporar gemas con gran facilidad: "El desestabilizador de gemas", en la cual pasa varios días trabajando sin dormir ni descansar. Una vez lista, el arma falla al ser usada en Steven cuando fue mostrada al grupo, causando mayor asperezas en el grupo y descontrol en una decepcionada Peridot que de alguna extraña forma se evapora._

* * *

Pronto sintió sus manos y sus piernas, todo su cuerpo era hecho de nuevo y como si estuviese viva, inspiró aire hacia sus inexistentes pulmones. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y ella abrió los ojos encontrando un escenario sombrío y muerto a su alrededor, la arena no era más que polvo oscuro y seco, no había rastro de ningún tipo de vida e inclusive el cielo estaba oscurecido por eternas nubes que nunca llovían. A su alrededor sólo había extrañas maquinas rotas y huecos en las paredes de tierra alta. Estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto ese escenario tan triste y caótico.

Sintió que la abrazaban, de inmediato reaccionó, Steven la apretaba a su cuerpo, Lapislázuli también lo hacía, igual que Perla… Perla, justo ella…

—Por fin despiertas—La escuchó: —Nos asustamos tanto cuando te evaporaste, incluso te tuvimos que traer aquí, a la Guardería.

— ¿Guardería?—Balbuceó.

—Te explicaremos eso luego, Peridot—Anunció Lapislázuli: —Las demás están preocupadas por ti, volvamos.

—Steven, dame la mano, vamos.

Pidió Perla, tomando por una mano a Steven y con la otra mano a Peridot, caminando rápido hacia una galería muerta llena de más de aquellas máquinas que hacían gala de una lúgubre forma viral rota y descompuesta, llenas de terrible polvillo arenesco. Todo marchaba igual, sin vida, sin luz y una temperatura muy baja, aquél lugar era lo más cercano a un cementerio que hubiese visto hasta ese momento. No había ningún tipo de aroma en el aire y el silencio y el vacío que se encontraba allí le helaba el alma (o más bien la gema). Vio entonces una plataforma de cristal, quizás la única cosa brillante y sin polvo del lugar. Todos se subieron allí y en un brillo o una corriente de luz fue alzada y viajó a gran velocidad hasta que sus pies tocaron otra vez la plataforma de cristal, pero no era la misma, ahora estaban el último cuarto de templo. Incredula, dio un paso hacia el frente bajando con todos de la plataforma, volteó y vio a Perla escondiéndola con un manto muy parecido a la piedra del suelo.

—Peridot, nos asustamos cuando te evaporaste—Dijo Steven: —Pero es genial que hayas regresado.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó—Confesó.

—Bueno, tenías días sin dormir—Explicó Perla, acercándose a ella:—Parece que se desgastó la energía que almacena tu gema y tuvimos que llevarte a la... _guardería._

—Sí ¡Perla incluso logró encender los inyectores! ¡Fue genial!

—No, Steven—Regañó Perla:—Encender un inyector no es genial. Es catastrófico—Tomó mucho aire:—Lapislázuli, llévate a Steven, debe dormir, yo me quedaré hablando con Peridot un poco más.

—Está bien.

Lázuli tomó a Steven de la mano, quien hizo una mueca y se quejó mientras era arrastrado hacia al salida. Se esperó a que ellos salieran y cerraran la puerta, luego unos minutos más y Perla suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma, comenzó a explicar:

—Ese lugar es... _La guardería._ Allí se formaban gemas... gemas malas. Tuvimos que encender un inyector para intentar restablecer tu gema, nos preocupaste mucho, pensé que...

—Ja—Soltó Peridot, con un notorio tono cínico:—¿Por qué no mejor me encerraste en una burbuja? ¿Eso es lo que querías, no?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Se sorprendió Perla, soltándose de su abrazo, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de sorpresa y entreabriendo la boca ligeramente, pero solo observó en Peridot una muy mala expresión de su rostro, una mirada llena de rencor y rabia, con aquellas manitos apretadas y hombros tensos.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir tú eso?!—Cuestionó Peridot:—¡Sólo eres una hipócrita!

—¿Hipócrita?

—¡Tú misma lo dijiste! ¡Evaporar mi forma física y encerrarme en una burbuja porque soy una INÚTIL!—Gritó:—¡Los escuché! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme en mi cara que no lo hacía bien! ¡Sólo te inventaste la excusa perfecta para... para...!

—No lo dije con esa intención—Se excusó Perla:—No sabía que escuchabas, Peridot, verás, es que...

—¡¿'Es que' QUÉ?! ¡¿Que soy una defectuosa?! ¡¿Una inservible?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Que necesito dormir porque si no me evaporo?! ¡¿Que las gemas no necesitan dormir?! ¡¿Que soy 'diferente' para no decir una buena-para-nada?! ¡¿Que me parezco a una humana y no puedo serlo porque obligatoriamente necesito pelear una batalla que ni yo comprendo?! ¡¿Qué soy un error?! ¡No seas una hipócrita, Perla! ¡Sé que me evaporarán en un par de semanas sin si quiera pensar realmente qué se siente estar dentro de una burbuja! ¡Para eso mejor nunca me hubiesen dejado tomar nuevamente mi forma física!

Culminó Peridot, en un tono de voz tan alto que cualquiera en el templo le hubiese oído, ella no se dejó hablar, sólo caminó a la puerta y sin escuchar a Perla, la abrió con fuerza, casi aplastando a Amatista que había acudido al escuchar los gritos, empezó a subir las escaleras, quería salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar, pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, escuchó a Perla exclamar:

—¡Si tan sólo supieras lo que realmente somos!

Aquellas palabras fueron ignoradas en un principio, simplemente no quería saber nada de ella, de Perla, se sintió severamente traicionada y molesta, antes de darse cuenta corría saltando los escalones, sus pies tenaces lograban mantener el equilibrio, y, aunque no iba tan rápido, avanzó lo suficiente para llegar a la zona donde se encontraban los cuartos, la gran cantidad de cuartos que superaban en número (en muchos números), el número de habitantes del templo. Nunca se había cuestionado aquello a profundidad, tampoco en ese momento, pero no quería estar dentro de una habitación, quería salir, quería oler la sal del mar, el viento de la playa, la arena en sus pies, la libertad. Eso era lo que quería.

Sus pies pronto dejaron de tocar la roca fría y húmeda y sintieron el pasillo de acero, ella corrió por allí sin importarle nada, incluso empujó a Garnet que venía bajando, pasó por entre las piernas de Jasper, dio saltos para alcanzar los escalones y cuando encontró la puerta, la abrió tan rápido como si de eso dependiera su vida, la luz le llenó sus ojos que brillaron en su incesante verde, quedó ciega por pocos segundos hasta que el cielo naranja del amanecer le llenó, el sol apenas salía del horizonte, revivía de entre las aguas, se comenzaba a posicionar justo en el lugar que todo rey quería: El cielo.

Dio pasos temblorosos hacia la orilla, sus ojos se humedecían con el hermoso paisaje que veía y cuando su vista se adaptó a la perfección vio una silueta conocida allí, sentada a la orilla de la playa. Avanzó hacia él:

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?—Preguntó.

—Sí, debería—Steven abrazó sus piernas:—Pero... cuando te escuché pelear con Perla me escapé de Lapislázuli. Por suerte ya estaba empezando a amanecer y las gemas corruptas se habían ido.

—Oh... lo siento.

Él le hizo una pequeña muestra con su mano para que se sentara, Peridot, que al verlo su enojo se había esfumado (típico efecto de Steven), se sentó con cuidado, estirando sus piernas en la arena, los dos contemplaron el cielo y el sol asomándose, ya casi no había estrellas pero el amanecer era una de las cosas más bonitas que había. Ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo ruido, sólo callaron compartiendo aquella escena que sería un valioso recuerdo para los dos, por el resto de sus vidas.

—Siempre quise ser un humano normal—Confesó Steven:—Un humano como mi papá, ser gema es... es triste.

—En el tiempo que he estado aquí, nunca he visto a tu padre, Steven.

—Mi papá... él y yo fuimos separados hace años, las gemas no me dejan verlo, ni a él, ni a nadie de la ciudad, no puedo estar con ningún humano. Es peligroso, o eso me dicen. Lo peor es que tampoco soy una gema completa y tengo muchas necesidades que ellas no tienen, dormir, comer, ir al baño, incluso me enfermo, es dificil, tanto para ellas como para mí, pero comprendo que sean tan herméticas, han estado protegiéndonos de cosas peligrosas y además...—Se pausó momentos, miró la arena:—Hay algo realmente oscuro en ellas, algo que da miedo ¿Sabes? No poseo recuerdos de mi madre, pero sí siento algunas de sus emociones, como el miedo, el dolor y la decepción.

Peridot no supo que decir ante aquello, sus ojos, aunque fijados en el horizonte, ahora ignoraban aquella imagen delante de ella, sólo su mente se concentraba en unas cuántas palabras, sólo unas cuántas que comenzaban a partirle el cráneo.

 _"Si tan sólo supieras lo que realmente somos"_

 _"Hay algo realmente oscuro en ellas"_

Fue entonces que esa mortificante pregunta llegó a su mente... ¿Qué eran las gemas? ¿Qué se supone realmente que eran? En su cabeza sólo se dibujó la guardería y no supo cómo, no supo por qué, sólo ver aquél lugar frío y muerto ahora le afectaba, ahora le carcomía con aquellas palabras dichas por Steven y Perla.

—¡Ey! Chicos.

La voz de Amatista le desconcentró, ella volteó rápido, regresando a la realidad, poniendo su mente otra vez en la tierra, vio a unos metros a esa gema chaparra que mantenía una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios. Amatista avanzó a paso seguro y se sentó en medio de Peridot y Steven, empujándolos a los dos hacia un lado.

—¿Qué ven?

—El amanecer—Respondió Steven.

—¿Saben en dónde se vería mejor este paisaje?—Preguntó la gema purpura.

—Dudo que se vea mejor en otro lugar—Mencionó Peridot, jugando con sus manos.

—En FunLand, allí se vería mejor.

—¿En dónde?

—Amatista, no podemos, no tenemos permitido ir al parque de diversiones ni estar muy en contacto con los humanos—Dijo Steven, casi de inmediato.

Amatista sólo se echó a reír y se levantó, tomando la mano de Peridot y de Steven, ella los levantó con su increíble fuerza y mirando a todos lados, confirmando que no estuviese otra gema allí, propuso:

—Seré su chaperona, vamos ¡Realmente han pasado momentos difíciles! ¿Nos haría daño aunque sea un poco de diversión?

Al escucharla, Peridot supuso que Amatista había escuchado la conversación de Steven, no le encontró otra explicación, tampoco le dio mucho tiempo de responder, pues ya era jalada junto a Steven hacia un camino que ella nunca había ido: Hacia la ciudad. Al principio no observó nada más que arena, roca y agua, pero a medida que fueron avanzando, Peridot observó como unas casa se levantaban, al igual que unos cuantos edificios, observó la entrada asfaltada, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la calle y había mucha gente, muchos humanos que comenzaban su día, había tiendas, casas, pizzerías, heladerías, entre otras cosas nuevas para ella, habían muchos animales que ella no había visto y nuevos olores que sentía.

Primero fueron con el padre de Steven, él tenía un lavado de automóviles, Greg era su nombre, un señor de edad más o menos mayor pero no viejo, amable y que recordaba mucho a su hijo. Greg abrazó a Steven con fuerza y se dispuso a llorar de alegría al verlo, fue un momento muy conmovedor, luego de eso, el lavado de autos cerró por ese día, padre e hijo debían recuperar tiempo perdido. Se fueron los cuatro a comer pizza, sería la primera vez que Peridot probaba la comida, era algo muy nuevo para ella aunque había visto a Steven hacerlo un par de veces.

Se mantuvo sentada en su silla, viendo su triángulo por varios minutos hasta que se resignó, tarde o temprano debía comerlo. Agarró el triángulo y lo llevó a su boca, lo mordió con sus dientes y al sentir el sabor en su lengua se impresionó, nuevas sensaciones, sabía delicioso, le gustaba. Mordió de nuevo, y de nuevo, tragaba, comía apresurada y en un punto entre mordiscos sintió algo extraño, sintió que antes había probado la pizza, sintió risas extrañamente conocidas y al mismo tiempo tan ajenas a ella que le aturdieron, vio un lugar diferente ante sus ojos, muchas luces, floreros y vidrios, dos personas que borrosas que no podía recordar, con voces pronunciando palabras que no reconocía, con olores nuevos y de repente...

 _Caroline._

Dejó de comer, quedó estática escuchando como esas voces se alejaban mientras la tristeza le invadía y no sabía por qué, era consumida tan rápido por aquellas sensaciones que sintió ahogarse, que sintió temblar su cuerpo. Todo desapareció y estaba de nuevo en la pizzería con Amatista, Steven y Greg, ellos reían con chistes, pero Peridot supo que no podía reír, no otra vez, no por un buen rato.

Salieron luego a otro lugar apropiado, como lo era la gran rosquilla, un lugar donde vendían pues eso, rosquillas, allí también se formó un ambiente ameno que Peridot sintió nostálgico, sobre todo al probar las rosquillas, otra vez la sensación de que ya lo había hecho, esas rosquillas eran familiares, estaba consternada de esas situaciones, pero decidió callarse.

El día fue de lo más divertido, la interacción con humanos fue entretenida para muchos, conocer como ellos residían y vivían sus vidas, todo tan tranquilo y ajeno a las presiones que normalmente las gemas sufrían todo el tiempo, era nuevo, era simple, era divertido. Era agradable.

Ya para finalizar fueron a FunLand, el parque de diversiones, habían un montón de atracciones en la cual montarse, Steven quiso empezar con la montaña rusa, luego la bailarina fue decidido por Greg, Amatista anunció que el siguiente sería la casa de los gritos, Peridot se interesó por el ascensor y luego por el martillo, aunque en los dos casos se arrepintió. Luego bajaron la adrenalina con los caballitos, las sillas voladoras y muchas más, fue el día más divertido de su vida y entre tantas emociones, las peleas y las presiones desaparecieron.

Ya entrada la tarde fueron a la última atracción: La rueda de la fortuna. Una gran rueda que daba vuelta lentamente y tenía cabinas cerradas para dos personas o más, era muy alta e impresionante. Greg y Steven se montaron en una cabina, y para darles espacio a aquellos familiares que no podían verse, Amatista se montó en otra con Peridot.

Al cerrar la puertecita, Peridot miró la ventana y vio como lentamente subían en un atardecer naranja como lo había sido el amanecer, se quedó expectante con la belleza de la ciudad combinada con la belleza del océano mientras estaban a cada vez a más altura. Apoyó sus dos manos allí, en el vidrio una vez que estaban a una distancia considerable del suelo, fija su mirada en el crepúsculo.

—Te dije que esto sería lo más bello que verías.

Escuchó a Amatista, de inmediato le sonrió, tenía razón, más todavía porque ese era el mejor día de su corta vida.

—Peridot, no pienses que estás defectuosa—Su mirada fue llevada a su compañera de cabina, sorprendida:—Yo... yo soy un defecto, no tú, tú estás bien. No eres un error, sólo eres diferente a nosotras.

—No, tú haces todo bien—Peridot se acomodó en su asiento:—Peleas bien, eres fuerte, no quieren evaporarte.

—Peridot—Amatista desvió su mirada al horizonte:—Yo debía ser tan alta y poderosa como Jaspe—Confesó, cruzándose de brazos:—No soy ni la mitad de lo que debería, muchas veces me odio a mí misma por ello, por no ser lo que debería ser, por ser simplemente algo que salió mal.

—¿Odiarte? Eso inaceptable—Exclamó la gema verde:—Tú no puedes odiarte, tú eres genial, tú eres grandiosa—Confesó, ruborizándose ligeramente:—Yo... yo desearía ser como tú. Tú puedes hacer tanto, eres graciosa, eres increíble, no entiendo por qué te odiarías, no creo que seas menos como dices, no creo que seas menos que Jaspe, tú eres mejor que eso, mejor que ella ¿Por qué odiarte entonces? Tú... tú eres lo mejor del templo...

Su corazón latía con fuerza ante aquella confesión y no supo si estaba bien o mal, sólo supo que se sintió feliz al ver a Amatista sonreír, sólo aquello, eso le alivió el alma, eso le hizo obtener fuerzas de nuevo y llenarla de paz. Hubo un momento de silencio que terminó cuando la gema púrpura habló:

—No odies a Perla, ni a Garnet, ellas se han esforzado tanto por nosotras como no tienes idea, ellas arriesgan tanto por nuestra seguridad cómo nunca lo imaginarías.

—Pero... ellas querían evaporarme, Garnet, siendo tan seria, tan poderosa siento que...

—No es tan poderosa como crees—Amatista menciono, mirando el suelo:—Garnet es una fusión.

—¿Fusión?

—Dos gemas que decidieron unirse, sincronizarse, ser una sola. Eso es Garnet, no es una gema, son dos gemas, por eso es tan fuerte. Son dos amantes, dos seres que no pueden vivir sin el otro, ella es la encarnación del amor. Suena cursi, lo sé, pero es verdad y eso le hace fuerte y nuestra líder, ella sólo quiere nuestro bien.

Peridot no supo responder a eso, no pudo comentar pues le pareció increíble lo que escuchaba, quizás un tanto ilógico, pero increíble, no podía ver a Garnet más que como la líder seria y algo cruel del equipo, no como la viva muestra del amor.

Pronto anochecería, se bajaron de las atracciones y salieron de FunLand, Greg se despidió de su hijo con un fuerte abrazo y ellos tres caminaron de regreso al templo, Amatista debía refugiar a Steven y a Peridot antes que las primeras gemas corrompidas aparecieran en el firmamento nocturno, mientras tanto, Steven saltaba de alegría con sus ojos brillantes, adelantándose al grupo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, entró sólo al templo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Amatista se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada, Peridot se detuvo con ella.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó Peridot, curiosa.

—La fusión. Fusionemonos.

Propuso Amatista, estirando una mano hacia su amiga, quien estaba sorprendida ante eso, y aunque ninguna de las dos habló, en sus miradas hubo la comunicación suficiente, Peridot tomó la mano de Amatista y fue rápidamente jalada en un baile lento, fue tomada por su cintura y dio unos pasos suaves antes de ser inclinada hacia atrás y su compañera de baile inclinada sobre ella. Pegó su frente a la frente de ella, su gema brillo, la gema de Amatista también, cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba un susurro suave:

—Para mí, tú eres lo mejor del templo.

Aquellas palabras le generaron increíble felicidad y armonía, sintió que comenzaba a desaparecer y unificarse con ella, sintió que sería algo más, que sus luces se unirían, que empezaba a formar algo nuevo cuando repentina y violentamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, generando un fuerte sonido que les asustó, Peridot empujó a Amatista y las dos tomaron distancia mirando a la puerta, Perla, Garnet, Jasper y Lapislázuli salían a gran velocidad del templo, se veían molesta, de inmediato Perla las comenzó a regañar como si fuese una madre histérica, alzando sus brazos y dando vueltas mientras repetía lo peligroso de estar fuera a esa hora. Culminó entonces empujando a Peridot dentro del templo y cerrando la puerta, dejándola encerrada dentro con Steven.

Peridot avanzó por las escaleras, era de noche y no tenía sueño, al llegar a su habitación se colocó sus prótesis bionicas y se dispuso a leer unos libros antes de acostarse, pero mientras transcurrían las horas se dio cuenta que leer era en vano, su cabeza estaba todavía divagando en todos esos recuerdos que compusieron ese día, su cabeza divagaba de nuevo en Amatista. Todo volvía y ella se sonrojaba con cada recuerdo. Fue a eso de las once de la noche que su puerta se abrió, vio a Steven asomarse con sus ojos húmedos y temeroso, entró:

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? Yo... tengo una muy mala sensación.

—¿Dormir conmigo?—Balbuceó, dándose cuenta que no poseía ni un rastro de sueño, sentía que no necesitaba dormir, pero la mirada de Steven era para no rechazar:—Bien, ven.

Cerró el libro y se echó a un lado de la cama, Steven cerró la puerta y caminó hacia ella. Subió al colchón y se acostó en un pequeño espacio, abrazando a Peridot como si fuese un peluche, hubo silencio entre ellos hasta que Peridot apagó la luz para que se durmiera, que fue el momento que lo escuchó hablar:

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento, es una corazonada.

—Steven, tranquilo—Contestó en la oscuridad:—Todo está bien, yo te protejo cualquier cosa.

Lo abrazó ligeramente y cerró los ojos, aunque no necesitara dormir, aquello era costumbre, así que se dejó envolver por la seducción del sueño y su mente fue tomada entonces por otra cosa, no era Amatista ni la diversión del día, era algo más, algo que le había perturbado, algo que comenzó a carcomer su mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia...

 _Las gemas no duermen, no lo necesitan._

 _La guardería. Allí se formaban las gemas malas._

 _Tuvimos que llevarte a la guardería._

 _Hay algo realmente oscuro en ellas._

 _Si tan sólo supieras lo que realmente somos._


	5. Chapter 5

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Peridot ha recuperado consciencia en "La guardería", que dicho por Perla, es el lugar dónde gemas malas se formaban. Después de tener un enfrentamiento con Perla y un conversación con Steven es invitada por Amatista a un día de diversión y entretenimiento que le abrirá paso a recuerdos ajenos en su mente._

* * *

 _"Lo que realmente somos"_

Esas palabras en su sueño hicieron eco mientras los sonidos de fondo le despertaban lentamente, sonidos parecidos a llantos que se repetían en sus oídos y decían palabras indescifrables, quejumbrosas, tristes, que se iban alejando en un paso quizás apurado hasta que no logró percibirlo, pero su sueño ya había sido interrumpido, no le quedó de otra que despertarse completamente para darse cuenta que estaba muy oscuro, sólo la luz de su ventana falsa medio alumbraba en un amanecer holografico, pero aquello era suficiente para saber que ya era de día. Rascó sus ojos con sus dedos flotantes y con cuidado se levantó sin despertar a Steven, que dormía en la cama, plácidamente. Caminó en silencio por la habitación hasta la puerta mientras recordaba con gratitud todo lo sucedido el día anterior, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente en un tono verde-azulado y ella salió cerrando la puerta. Deseó entonces encontrar a Amatista y el único lugar para hacerlo a esa hora de la mañana era en la última habitación del templo, en lo más profundo, donde hacían constantes reuniones secretas.

Bajó entonces casi corriendo, con una extraña emoción interna y brillo en sus ojos que rompían con la oscuridad y la humedad de las escaleras en espiral, pero mientras más profundo iba más pesado era el ambiente hasta empezar a escuchar lloriqueos dolorosos en la distancia. Se detuvo mientras una muy mala sensación la llenaba ¿Quién lloraba? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Bajó con cuidado y lento mientras podía distinguir que el llanto provenía de Perla, aunque no lograba distinguir ninguna palabra que decía.

Detuvo su andanza frente a la puerta y tragó en seco, estiró una de sus manos y los dedos flotantes empujaron la puerta con cuidado. Ella se asomó y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, ninguna de las gemas había notado la puerta semi abierta. Pudo ver perfectamente a Perla, quien se encontraba dandole la espalda a la puerta, recostada su pecho al mesón mientras sus brazos daban apoyo a su rostro mientras lloraba con fuerza. Garnet estaba a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza, dándole también la espalda a la puerta. Jasper estaba en una silla, con sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos siendo el apoyo a su rostro oculto por su palma y sus cabellos desordenados, Lapislázuli estaba allí, a su lado, no hacían contacto físico, ella simplemente apretaba su falda con sus manos mientras intentaba aguantar el llanto que le quebraba la garganta.

Sintió que la empujaban ligeramente y dio un paso hacia adentro llamando la atención de todas al mismo tiempo que escuchaba detrás de sí misma.

—¿Qué pasó con Amatista?—Preguntó Steven, abriéndose paso y entrando a la habitación:—¿Ella está bien?

Aquella pregunta notificó la peor noticia que Peridot pudo haberse imagino, mientras Perla rompía en llanto de nuevo y Lapislázuli simplemente no logró contener su estado, Jasper quedó inerte en la silla, sólo Garnet se acercó a Steven y tomando una burbuja dónde había una gema rota, se agachó a él y mostró mientras las lágrimas escurrían por debajo de su visor:

—Perdónanos Steven, Amatista fue rota en batalla.

Peridot tembló ante esas palabras, observó la burbuja con detenimiento viendo diez fragmentos que en algún momento conformaron una sola gema, una sola personalidad y que ahora deslucía su opacidad y trozos astillados. Steven estiró sus manos hacia ella, hacia la burbuja y con sus ojos desbordando lágrimas la acercó a su pecho buscando una señal de vida. Reventó la burbuja y colocó todos los fragmentos en una mano mientras que la otra era mojada con saliva, cual colocó encima de aquellos fragmentos.

—No, Steven—Garnet le tomó las manos y encerró los fragmentos en la burbuja:—Ya está rota, los muertos no se curan.

Los labios del niño temblaron ante aquello y Garnet dejó la burbuja en el aire antes de abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

Peridot había caído a sus rodillas y temblaba, sus lágrimas se derramaban a su rostro y al suelo mientras se le hacía imposible creer que lo que había escuchado, pues los recuerdos obtenidos en el último atardecer estaban tan vivos sobre su piel que no permitían que esta noticia la tomara. Pero los segundos pasaron y la imagen rota de aquella gema comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

—¿Por qué...—Balbuceó:—dejaron que ella se rompiera?—Cuestionó:—¡¿Por qué dejaron que Amatista se rompieran?! ¡¿No que son un equipo?! ¡¿No que se cuidan entre ustedes?! ¡¿Qué les sucede?! ¡¿Qué clase de gemas son?!

Culminó gritando con fuerza, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos mientras un gran vacío era adquirido en su pecho, Sintió entonces que la alzaban, Jaspe la había jalado de la ropa y la subía, pudo ver entonces en los ojos amarillos de aquella gema un sinfín de sentimientos, entre ellos la rabia, el arrepentimiento y la tristeza.

—¡Cállate!—Le gritó Jaspe con ira:—¡¿Tú que puedes saber de lo que alguna de nosotras sufrimos todas las noches?! ¡¿Qué puedes saber de lo que es arriesgar nuestra vida peleando?! ¡Tú no sabes nada e igualmente acabarás rota o corrompida como todas!

Fue entonces lanzada al suelo, había sido tirada como una piedra y su cabeza golpeó primero sintiendo un terrible dolor que se expandió por su cuerpo, escuchó las exclamaciones de todas y supo que algo no iba bien, intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no pudieron sostener su cuerpo y apenas pudo voltear y tocar ligeramente su gema con sus dedos temblorosos para darse cuenta que tenía una profunda grieta.

—Detente Jaspe—Escuchó a Lapislázuli:—La romperás.

Hubo un gruñido de respuesta y luego pasos para culminar con la puerta cerrándose.

Aquella tarde había sido deprimente y hostil. Peridot no se había movido de la playa y miraba con nostalgia y depresión el agua y cómo rompía con las olas para regresarse hacia el mar, ahora aquello no lo veía con el brillo y el esplendor de la primera vez, sólo observaba el agua turbia llorando al llegar a tierra como si de antemano supiese lo que había sucedido en la noche.

Unos pasos ligeros se encontraron a su lado, era Lapislázuli, quien se sentó junto a ella y miró el mar también con la misma depresión pero quizás más calma. Hubo silencio entre ellas, ninguna de las dos dio palabra en los primeros minutos hasta que pronto la gema del agua mencionó:

—¿Steven curó tu gema?

—Sí—Contestó con amargura:—¿Cómo está él ahora?

—Mal—Suspiró Lázuli:—Deprimido, aunque... Perla está peor.

—...mm...

—¿Sabes, Peridot? Perla y Amatista eran muy amigas aunque pelearan constantemente. Ellas dos se la mantenían mucho tiempo juntas, se conocen desde hace unos... ¿Cuatro mil años? Oh, pobre Perla—Se lamentó, limpiándose las lágrimas:—Para mí esto ha sido tan... doloroso, no me imagino cómo es para ella.

—Tú...—Se animó a hablar Peridot:—¿Desde hacía cuánto la conocías?

—Desde hace un poco más de quinientos años, tal vez. No sé realmente.

—¿Cómo fue que... Amatista se rompió?

Preguntó, apretando sus manos y sus labios mientras gruesas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos por la terrible idea que no quería ser aceptada en su cabeza. Hubo silencio unos segundos, Lapislázuli entonces desvió su mirada al cielo y contestó en un tono extremadamente triste:

—Por descuido—Suspiró:—Sólo por ello. Teníamos una formación y Jaspe se movió de su puesto en la batalla, Amatista quedó expuesta pero... oh, no sé que le pasaba a Amatista, había estado muy, pero muy distraída, no le prestaba atención a nada, si no hubiese estado tan descuidada anoche...—Se lamentaba:—Si nosotras hubiésemos reaccionado a tiempo... maldita sea—Lloró:—¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?—Limpió sus lágrimas en vano, pues siempre salían más y más, miró entonces a quien estaba sentada a su lado:—Peridot, por favor, no menciones nada de lo que te he contado. Te lo ruego, mucho menos lo hagas frente a Jaspe, se ha lamentado tanto.

No supo que decir ante aquello más que el constante pensamiento, la idea perturbable que todo aquello pudo haberse evitado si Jaspe no se hubiese movido de su posición, aquella idea, aquella historia contada había sembrado en su mente la semilla del rencor, rencor que primeramente no quería aceptar pero ya empezaba a parasitar su gema lentamente. Después de aquello sólo pudo pensar en que tal vez todo hubiese marchado diferente si Jaspe hubiese recibido el golpe, imaginó un universo alterno donde Amatista siguiese viva y estuviese allí, con ella, algo tan fantástico pero que se limitaba a la fantasía innata del deseo de un romance no concretado y que nunca lo haría.

Ya no podía ver la situación de la misma forma, el mar más que un lamento ahora parecía arrojar con el viento un grito de furia y melancolía que le aturdió al punto de hacerla irse de la playa, deseando devolver el tiempo a su curso y con la amargura de la pérdida y el vacío encima, Peridot dio pasos fuertes en la arena hasta llegar al templo. Entró, había completo silencio, ya no oía el mar ni el viento, no había los rugidos de Jaspe, las órdenes de Garnet, los cantos de Perla, los juegos de Steven ni... la risa de Amatista, aquella risa tan conmovedora y que le había marcado tanto. Ya no estaba y no volvería.

Pasó por el pasillo, bajando en la oscuridad y pronto a llegar a su habitación logró ver otra con la puerta entreabierta, sintió curiosidad pues sólo había entrado a la habitación de Amatista y Steven, aquella no la reconocía. Se asomó con cuidado y vio a Perla sentada en el orillo de la cama, Steven estaba a su lado y los dos hablaban en baja voz para no ser oídos.

Se retiró en silencio y se adentró en su propia habitación, imaginando como sería la situación si hubiese sido otra gema, tal vez si otra gema hubiese sido rota, tal vez si Amatista siguiera viva... tal vez, sólo eso, un efímero tal vez. Cerró los ojos queriendo dormir y desaparecer de ese mundo, de que fuese una pesadilla y nada más, pero su melancolía llegó cuando tuvo que aceptarlo, estaba en el mundo real y nada podía ser cambiado. Una gema corrupta había destruido a Amatista y en aquél momento Peridot sólo quiso destruir a las gemas corruptas... las odiaba. Su mirada se fijó en su escritorio y allí vio el desestabilizador de gema, otra de sus tantas decepciones. Sintió rabia, ella sólo podía causar decepciones y más decepciones. Deseó nunca haber tenido la horrorosa idea del desestabilizador, ni tampoco haber probado con todas las gemas presentes su estúpido invento sólo para ser humillada al probarlo con Steven ¡Todo había sido un fiasco!

 _Steven._

Apretó sus puños entrecerrando los ojos sin quitar la mirada del desestabilizador, sólo para darse cuenta que había cometido un fatal error, pues Steven era medio humano y su cuerpo no se componía de luz sólida, sino de material orgánico como todos los humanos. Sería imposible desestabilizarlo como a una gema normal. Creyó entonces haber encontrado algo, la luz en su mente estrelló sus ideas, pues, tal vez, realmente ella no había fallado, tal vez su invento si funcionaba.

Rápidamente tomó el desestabilizador de gemas y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, adentrándose de nuevo en la oscuridad total de un mundo vacío y triste. Corrió por las escaleras, pasando puerta tras puerta, habitaciones tras habitaciones, demasiadas para la poca cantidad de gemas que vivían en el templo, eso le hizo detenerse en seco y preguntarse la existencia de aquellas puertas. Pero prosiguió su camino.

Al llegar a la última habitación, entró. Estaba completamente sólo además de la gema rota de Amatista y de las gemas oscuras, corrompidas. Temblaba al darse cuenta de lo que realmente haría y al peligro que se expondría, pero avanzó firme y fue hacia una de las burbujas, la rompió y dejó libre la gema corrompida que no tardó en emitir una forma física de un animal salvaje, parecía un lobo con gran melena de león azul, que aulló en unos hirientes ojos rojos y mostró grandes colmillos. Peridot retrocedió mientras apretaba el desestabilizador de gemas. Dio pasos hacia atrás hasta tropezarse y caer contra el suelo, viendo la gran gema corrompida casi encima suyo. Estiró entonces su artefacto y cuando la gema le saltó encima hubo contacto entre el artefacto y la bestia. De inmediato la forma física de la bestia se quebró y evaporó en nubes de luz para luego caer al suelo.

Estaba atónita, su invento había funcionado, era un éxito, había podido evaporar una gema corrompida, y ahora, aquella piedra convulsiva y oscura estaba completamente afectada, no podría liberar otra forma física pronto. Peridot la encapsuló en una burbuja, la euforia y la emoción le llenaban pero al mismo tiempo la decepción de no haber hecho las cosas bien desde un principio, quizás si hubiese hecho mejor la prueba, Amatista siguiese viva... quizás.

La puerta se abrió repentina y ella giró a ver quien era, observó a Perla entrar, con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y su rostro pálido mostrando el pesar de los sentimientos en vez de la jovialidad y elegancia de siempre.

—Peridot ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Nada—Contestó, escondiendo detrás de su cuerpo el desestabilizador de gemas:—Yo me pregunto si... Amatista podría...

—No regresará—Habló Perla:—Sus fragmentos son su mente que proyectaba su ser. Está rota, su mente está rota, liberarla sería exponer al mundo el caos que tiene su gema al estar fragmentada, un caos tan brutal que la corrompería. Amatista está muerta.

—Hablas como si tuvieses experiencia en eso.

—Tengo más de cinco mil años, Peridot. Yo también fui joven como tú y también creí que podía cambiar las cosas y hacer más de lo que ya está fijado—Hizo una pausa unos segundos:—Nunca quise decir que te evaporáramos, no fue mi intención y no quiero que suceda, lo siento si no he actuado tan bien como esperabas de mi.—Volteó entonces para salir de la habitación.

—¡Espera!—Detuvo Peridot:—¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones en este lugar? ¿Acaso aquellas habitaciones pertenecían a gemas que han sido rotas?

Hubo silencio minutos enteros hasta que Perla decidió responder:

—Es una pregunta interesante.

Fue lo único que dijo, dando pasos hacia afuera y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí misma. Peridot entonces quedó allí, con sus pies plantados en el suelo y su mirada fija en la puerta por cuestión de minutos, llevó su mirada a la gema encapsulada y rota de Amatista y luego caminó con resignación y dolor hacia afuera, sus manos arrastraban el desestabilizador de gemas y cuando comenzó a subir escaleras pudo sentir que realmente faltaba algo allí, no sólo era Amatista, era la alegría, la amabilidad y la sensación de que allí vivía alguien, pues el templo parecía más vacío que nunca. Se detuvo frente a unas habitaciones ajenas, una de esas que estarían vacías, y no supo por qué, pero en un impulso, entró. Esperó ver un cuarto pero en cambio observó un pasillo largo lleno de puertas y con una extraña luz fucsia. Habían relojes detenidos en las paredes y humedad en el ambiente. Cuando Peridot revisó, todos los cuartos estaban llenos de burbujas encapsulando gemas fragmentadas. Se dio cuenta que algunas puertas daban a otros pasillos que no recorrió por miedo a perderse, pero pronto encontró que el templo no era un solo pasillo oscuro sino un gigantescos complejos de pasillos y puertas.

Salió de allí tan distraía en sus preguntas que por un segundo se olvidó de cada cosa que sucedía en el templo, pero claro, esto fue por un muy corto tiempo, pues cuando llegó a su cuarto volvió a ser consumida por el rencor, esta vez no era dirigida hacia las Crystal Gems, esta vez eran dirigidas a estas gemas mutantes que se asomaban en la noche para destruir todo lo posible. Debía admitirlo, las odiaba con toda su gema, deseaba exterminarlas.

Aquello le hizo cuestionarse, le hizo pensar una manera de ganar las batallas, de triunfar, no importa si hubiese bajas en el proceso, ya no le importaba tampoco lo que le sucedería a las Crystal Gems, ya no sentía por ellas un tanto de remordimiento, simplemente el rencor había estado todo ese tiempo tomando camino lo suficiente para ahogarla en un mar que no le dejaba existir tranquilamente. No era agradable ser ella en ese momento.

Las horas transcurrieron y ella había obtenido una idea, algo que realmente podía funcionar, un desestabilizador de gema que atacase a varias al mismo tiempo, quizás por un diámetro determinado, algo caótico y poderoso, sólo que necesitaba materiales, muchos materiales para realizarlo y la única gema que podría ayudarla allí era Amatista y se encontraba muerta. Aquél recuerdo la atormentaba, era doloroso, era sofocante, le hacía heridas profundas que supuraban depresión y tristeza. Pronto, siendo atestada por ese doloroso recuerdo deseó dejar de pensarla, deseó no haberla querido como la quiso, deseó que no estuviese muerta y antes de darse cuenta, lloraba de nuevo.

Estaba en las escaleras cuando las Crystal Gems salían, ni Jaspe ni Garnet le dirigieron la palabra, pero Perla y Lapislázuli se despidieron previniéndola que no saliese del templo.

 _'Jum, salir ¿Para qué voy a querer salir?'_

Pensó, torciendo su boca ligeramente mientras bajaba las escaleras de nuevo, deteniéndose en frente a otra puerta en el cual no había entrado, algo le decía que debía mirar allí, mientras otra parte de sí misma le advertía que no. Dudó bastante, el temor terminó convenciéndola y retrocedió, había algo allí que le llamaba pero al mismo tiempo le espantaba, algo había ahí dentro, algo importante.

Caminó entonces a la última habitación y entró silenciosa, vio la burbuja suspendida en el aire de Amatista y con cuidado se montó en una silla y la tomó, pero ésta se volvió nubes en sus dedos, incluso los cristales, desapareció como una ilusión y entendió que esa burbuja era falsa, la verdadera burbuja debía estar en algún lado. Salió entonces de aquella habitación y subió, usó sus instintos para deducir la ubicación: La habitación de Amatista. Entró allí y vio encima de una pila chatarra la esfera, sólo le bastó escalar y tomar la burbuja en sus manos para luego salir en la oscuridad y seguridad que le daba la noche.

No sentía necesidad de dormir ni cansancio, sólo ansiedad, ansiedad de haberse robado los restos de una gema y haberlo escondido en su cuarto, ansiedad de empezar otro nuevo proyecto en plan de venganza. Ansiedad de que se estaba desconociendo a sí misma.


	6. Chapter 6

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Amatista ha caído en batalla y aquello ocasionó el nacimiento de un ambiente depresivo en el templo y de sentimientos rencorosos en Peridot, que además, ha descubierto un complejo lleno de pasillos y gemas rotas. Ahora, con sed venganza, Peridot está decidida en crear un arma capaz de poder ganar la batalla contra las gemas corruptas sin importar el costo._

* * *

Estaba otra vez allí, en aquél pasillo de extraña luz fucsia que daba a las habitaciones con las gemas rotas, observaba cada puerta y cada reloj detenido en horas diferentes, podía sentir el lamento desde allí que entonaba el silencio de aquellas gemas quebradas, gemas qué, como le había dicho Lapislázuli hacía unos días atrás, fueron antiguas compañeras que se había quebrado en batalla, compañeras que habían dado todo de sí mismas y habían amado tanto a la tierra que no les importó quebrar su ser para que las demás criaturas tuviesen una oportunidad. Aquél lugar eran sus tumbas, tumbas que silenciosas se lloraban a sí mismas, tumbas que sólo daban melancolía a las gemas y resentimiento de no haberlas podido salvar a tiempo, pero aquello daba una nueva cuestión para Peridot ¿Acaso aquellas gemas malas eran tan poderosas? ¿Cómo las Crystal Gems habían caído tanto de ser millones a sólo ser unas cuántas? No se lo explicó en su momento, pero ahora tenía un extraño gusto de estar allí, de visitar aquellas tumbas y escuchar el silencio de sus lamentos.

Había sido ya bastantes días de la muerte de Amatista, el ambiente no era menos pesado pero había un poco más de ánimo, pero era notorio la ausencia de unas gemas, principalmente de Jaspe, que no solía verla ni escucharla, tenía días que sólo llegaba a encerrarse y nadie más que Lapislázuli tenía una idea de lo que sucedía. Por otro lado, aquél equipo ahora se encontraba más tenso que antes y parecía que las cosas no les iba tan bien en la noche, aunque quisieran mostrarle a Steven lo contrario. Pero Steven era un niño al cual ellas debían criar y proteger, debían hacerle ver que todo iba bien, que saldrían del problema, pues cuando los adultos y experimentados perdían la fe y el control de la situación ¿Quién podría ser el que levantara a los niños inocentes? Peridot era consciente también que ese híbrido no era tonto, que sospechaba bastante aunque siempre quería mantener el mejor ánimo posible aunque casi todo el tiempo era notorio lo herido que estaba por la muerte de Amatista. Habían heridas que no deseaban cerrarse.

Ahora estaba allí, justo en su habitación con los planos de su arma en mano y una estructura un tanto pesada frente a ella que había tardado en construir, pero ya las bases estaban listas, sólo le quedaba lo demás... que era bastante. Peridot continuó trabajando, hacía días que no dormía, no lo necesitaba, ya todas las necesidades humanas se habían desvanecido, podía referirse a ella como una gema completamente, pero todavía no mostraba una habilidad como las demás gemas del templo, algo que simplemente le dolía, pues en su interior se odiaba a sí misma por no ser más que una inútil que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a quien de verdad amaba.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron antes de sentarse en la cama y realizar unos cálculos para verificar que haría bien la siguiente parte, se tardó un poco en ello y luego tomó suficiente aire por su boca antes de estirar su cuerpo. Miró entonces a su lado, allí se encontraba la burbuja donde se hallaba la gema de Amatista, rota en diez pedazos. Sus ojos se humedecieron y ella apenas pudo limpiarse las lágrimas antes que escurrieran completamente por sus mejillas, para luego, con un dedo tocar aquella burbuja, cual se deshizo en su silencioso quiebre que dejó caer los pedazos a la cama. Peridot con cuidado armó la gema como si fuese un rompecabezas y una vez toda armada, pareciendo una gema sana y sin un quiebre, le habló con voz arrepentida:

—Amatista, lo siento, no pude ayudarte, he sido una completa inútil desde que fui creada—Hizo un segundo de silencio, esperaba una respuesta, respuesta que sabía que no llegaría nunca:—No entiendo por qué sigo hablándote, cuando no me escuchas—Cuestionó mientras lloraba:—No entiendo por qué he sido tan inútil, por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo que hacen las otras gemas, por qué soy tan diferente...

Sollozó, apretando su mandíbula y las sabanas de su cama con sus manos, pronto entonces una luz se proyectó en el aire desde la gema quebrada y aquello le hizo sentir especialmente feliz, pues sabía que Amatista seguía allí, seguía viva, todavía el caos no le dominaba, todavía había una oportunidad de ser salvada. Vio entonces como aquella luz formó la imagen holográfica de una playa, o más bien de la playa y como parecía que iban avanzando a unos pasos rápido, Amatista el estaba mostrando algo.

 _—Ya está anocheciendo ¿Seguro que está aquí?_

Escuchó la voz de aquella gema, se emocionó, estaba muy feliz, era un atardecer en la playa, ya casi era de noche.

 _—Sí, Garnet dijo que estaría aquí._

Esa vez fue la voz de Lapislázuli la que sonó ligeramente y no hubo más conversación por un minuto, el cielo se oscureció y Peridot pudo ver la gema acuática adelantarse, por instantes esperó ver a Amatista, pero supo que no lo haría, pues lo que veía era un recuerdo de ella. Todo estaba muy oscuro en la playa,

 _—Pronto vendrán, Lapis, ¿Crees que la encontremos antes?_

 _—No sé, pero mira—_ Señaló a unas luces aproximándose en el cielo y a una figura naranja despegando de la playa hacia arriba: _—Jaspe ya fue, ya están aquí, pero no podemos irnos sin encontrarla._

 _—¿Sólo Jaspe?_

 _—Cuando la encontremos, yo iré con ella. Según Garnet hoy no vendrá gran cosa._

Ellas adelantaron el paso, acercándose a la carretera y viendo a la distancia un autobús que viajaba a Ciudad Playa a gran velocidad, con las luces encendidas e ignorando completamente la feroz batalla que se mantenía en el cielo. Había explosiones y fuertes luces que parecían no ser vistas por ningún humano normal. Fue en un instante imprevisto que una bola de fuego se desvió y le llegó al bus, de inmediato, Peridot sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza mientras veía el bus caer hacia la arena y volcarse prendido en llamas hacia la playa, se escuchaba el ruido de los golpes, de los vidrios quebrándose, de las personas aplastándose y quemándose adentro, algunos gritos que fueron rápidamente callados mientras Amatista y Lapislázuli corrían hacia allí.

Sintió su gema quemar su cuerpo cuando observó tantos cadáveres tirados en el suelo y lo que fue en algún momento un autobús. Fue entonces que vio a Lapislázuli correr y exclamar mientras señalaba algo en el suelo:

 _—¡Debe ser ella! ¡La que ha dicho Garnet! Sigue viva... y es la única viva._

Peridot se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus ojos bien abiertos y miró detenidamente aquello que Lapislázuli había señalado mientras Amatista se acercaba, pronto ignoró completamente lo que las dos gemas decían, pues el ardor que daba en su cabeza fue demasiado al ver a quien estaba en el suelo: Era una chica. Lo primero que observó fue la melena amarilla regada por todo el suelo y la piel que alguna vez fue blanca, ahora enrojecida y y cortada con los vidrios y quemadas con el fuego. Su ropa estaba rota y ensangrentada, no poseía brazos, sólo prótesis de los codos hacia abajo, prótesis ahora destrozadas, sus piernas tampoco estaban, una había completamente aplastada mientras la otra estaba por la mitad, pues la otra mitad era también una prótesis. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre que escurría por las múltiples heridas que le recorrían completamente, sería imposible que un humano pudiese sobrevivir a eso.

 _—¿Cómo la llevaremos al templo?_

Peridot por fin prestó atención a la conversación, su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba al verla, parecía haber visto un fantasma o a alguien muy importante aunque no podía reconocerla, era frustrante, era doloroso. Lapislázuli formó entonces un gran brazo de agua que alzó a la chica con cuidado del suelo y la colocó en los brazos de Amatista.

 _—Vete lo más rápido que puedas, iré a ayudar a Jaspe._

Anunció la gema acuática, formando dos grandes alas de agua y alzando vuelo, Ahora sólo podía verse la imagen del fuego, la playa y la chica sangrante. Amatista empezó a correr a gran velocidad pero con cuidado, pues con cada movimiento parecía que la muchacha perdía más y más sangre, la condición empeoraba cada minuto. Tardó quizás cinco minutos en llegar al templo y de una patada abrió la puerta y corrió hacia adentro, por las escaleras, siendo lo más delicada que podía. Llegó entonces a la última habitación y la abrió con otra patada.

 _—Amatista, no hagas eso ¡Ya iba abrir yo!_

Exclamó Perla, tapándole los ojos a Steven, quien se quejó, pues quería ver a la chica que traían.

 _—¿Seguro que funcionará, Garnet? La veo muy muerta._

 _—No sé, pero no debemos dejar que esta gema se termine de formar en el suelo. La única forma es que se forme de una humana._

Dijo la líder, viendo como colocaban a la chica en el mesón central y pronto se acercó a ella, colocándole una gema triangular y verde en el pecho. Hubo silencio mientras la gema empezaba a brillar y envolvía con su brillo a la chica, que fue ligeramente levantada, pronto, el cuerpo de carne se empezó a descomponer siendo absorbido por la gema, lentamente, parecía entonces que aquél recuerdo fue adelantado, pues todo empezó a verse extrañamente rápido. El cuerpo de la joven se volvió cenizas y la gema verde, brillante, emitió luz, mucha luz, formando un boceto de un cuerpo que sólo tenía sus brazos a media y una pierna. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que se terminaran de formar las extremidades y luego unos minutos la silueta de esa gema ya estaba lista, era la misma silueta de la chica. Los ojos de Peridot, entre el ardor y el dolor de algo que no reconocía enfocaron sorprendidos aquello: el brillo cesó mostrando el cabello amarillo, igual que el cabello de la chica, el rostro, igual que el de la chica, el cuerpo, igual que el de la chica... era esa chica, con la piel ahora verde y el cabello amarillo. Cayó entonces la nueva gema delicadamente sobre el mesón.

 _—¿Una gema creada a base de una humana? ¡Creen que ella sea como una humana!—_ Escuchó a Steven.

Nadie pareció responder ante aquello, nadie habló, expectante a que la nueva gema se levantara, a que hablara, a que reaccionara y pronto lo hizo, emitió un grito agudo mientras sostenía su cabeza, abriendo bien sus ojos y jalándose el cabello, aquella gema en alaridos de dolor, dijo:

 _—¡NO TE DEJARÉ TOMAR MI MENTE!_

La gema brilló en verde muy intenso mientras el cuerpo parecía convulsionar de dolor, Garnet corrió al mesón y la sostuvo mientras los gritos aterrados hacían eco, mucho eco, y en un segundo todo se detuvo, la gema dejó de brillar, el cuerpo dejó de gritar y hubo silencio, mucho silencio, pronto tomaron distancia y el tiempo pasó silencioso mientras parecía que había una batalla interna de quien dominaría ¿Sería la humana? ¿Sería la gema? ¿Cuál de las dos vencería? Y después de un rato, sucedió. La gema abrió los ojos y estiró su mano hacia arriba, parecía nueva, parecía recién creada, ya era obvio quién había ganado, ya era obvio que la mente humana había cedido.

Peridot reconoció todo lo que sucedería entonces, cuando Amatista y Steven se asomaron, cuando Perla los regañó y el recuerdo terminó cuando Perla dijo:

 _—Es un gusto conocerte, Peridot._

Con sus ojos bien abiertos y su mandíbula temblando, acababa de ser revelado algo tan importante y extraño que no supo reaccionar, estuvo estática por minutos enteros mientras parecía recuperar su fuerza, sentía arder su gema, un ardor tan intenso que la sacó de su perturbada mente. Ella se retorció con sí misma, tocando con sus dedos la joya en su frente, cerrando los ojos y apretándose en sí misma por el intenso dolor que sentía, parecía que algo quería regresar a ella, algo importante quería volver a su cabeza.

 _—Mami, mami, mira, personas peleando en el cielo._

Escuchó aquella voz infantil en su cabeza, ella abrió rápido sus ojos tomando mucho aire y todo a su alrededor pareció borrarse y aparecer la imagen de un carro por dentro, ella ubicándose en una ventana, mirando hacia afuera con sus manitos de niña pegadas al vidrio, su piel clara recubierta con una chaquetita amarillo pastel. Al otro lado de la ventana, en el cielo, podía ver luces que fuertes estallaban y siluetas de personas peleando.

 _—Mami, mami, a esa persona le cortaron un brazo y volvió a crecer..._ —Exclamó emocionada, volteando al frente, viendo la cabellera rubia de sus padres en el puesto del frente.

 _—Caroline, los brazos no vuelven a crecer._

Escuchó a su madre, hizo una mueca y luego le sacó la lengua, aprovechando no ser vista, volvió sus ojos al frente para seguir viendo el espectáculo en el cielo mientras entraban a la ciudad playera, pero sus ojos divisaron una gran luz blanca que se dirigía al carro, fue cegada y dejó de sentir, pareció desconectarse de todo y lo siguiente en sus memorias fueron voces que no lograba reconocer, diciendo cosas que no logró identificar, para luego sentir como le acariciaban la cabeza y una voz femenina balbuceaba:

 _—Pobre, ha quedado sola._

Aquella memoria desapareció en su cabeza y fue llenada de oscuridad mientras era tragada por la desesperación, pronto otra luz tomó sus ojos cerrados, no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas, cuando abrió sus ojos se vio en un bus de asientos azules, su cabeza recostada a la prótesis que hacía de brazo y mano, con su frente en la ventana y sus piernas, también con prótesis, cruzadas. Había ruidos en el lugar y al voltear había una gran cantidad de jóvenes riendo y echando chistes. Sabía dónde estaba, era la salida prevista de su facultad para un trabajo importante que debían hacer a final de semestre, el viaje era largo y ella se había dormido, pero despierta ahora era imposible no contagiarse con la alegría del momento.

 _—¡Caroline! ¡Bebamos!_

Fue invitada, ella se echó a reír y estiró una prótesis para recibir la botella, pero sus ojos fueron tomados entonces por aquello, estaban cerca de la ciudad playera que hacía años había sido testigo de un fatal accidente. Ella tembló, sobre todo al ver aquellas extrañas luces en el cielo, de nuevo, se echó hacia atrás queriendo creer que sólo era su imaginación y luego miró a su alrededor, parecía que no había nadie más que viese la terrible batalla, quizás era su imaginación, quizás sólo era paranoia y pensar aquello le hizo sentir mejor. Suspiró y se divirtió unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que se acercaba una gran bola de fuego, gritó, quizás ese fue el último sonido que emitió antes de ser ahogado por el fuego y los alaridos de dolor, el vehículo estalló en fuego mientras rodaba pero para ese momento ella ya no estaba consciente, quizás entonces fue la última vez que _Caroline_ existió.

Tomó una pesada bocanada de aire mientras temblaba, estaba ahora acostada en la cama de su habitación del templo, era ella de nuevo, era Peridot, acabando de recordar un recuerdo que no supo si realmente era propio de ella. Sus ojos lloraban sin darse cuenta y sus extremidades temblaban, ahora no podía dejar de darle vuelta a aquello, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar ante eso. Se sentó lentamente, todavía con sus ojos bien abiertos y tragó en seco, ignorando completamente los fuertes golpes en su puerta y a Steven llamándola desesperado, no era el momento para atenderlo.

—Yo... era una humana...

Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y ella no sabía qué hacer, apenas le dio el esfuerzo por encapsular los fragmentos de Amatista en una burbuja antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa. Estaba hecha caos, se encontraba en blanco, todos lo sabían entonces, todos sabían que ella había sido una humana, incluso Steven lo sabía, por eso las gemas parecieron querer puffearlo cuando comentó el parentesco con los humanos, por eso no poseía habilidades especiales y tuvo necesidades humanas en un principio. Su cabeza era estrago.

Un sonido fuerte le sacó de sus caóticos pensamientos, era una patada a su puerta y reaccionó que Steven la estuvo buscando, así que con cuidado se bajó de la cama y con pasos inseguros abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie, miró hacia los lados, dándose cuenta que la puerta del cuarto del chico estaba abierta y escuchaba pasos rápidos que se dirigían a la puerta de salida del templo, tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, pero luego supo que él tenía pensado salir de allí. Saltó hacia afuera de un brinco y corrió por las escaleras a toda su velocidad al detenerlo, pues ya sabía mucho más que antes que la noche era extremadamente peligrosa, lo último que quería era que él muriese. Gritó llamándolo, se acercó a la entrada del templo, dónde lo vio, se le tiró encima y lo tumbó a la arena.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—Exclamó.

—Están en peligro, debo protegerlas, yo tengo el escudo de mi madre.

—No—Negó, agarrándolo con fuerza y presionándolo al suelo.

Al volver la mirada hacia arriba observó a un gran monstruo en tonalidades verdes brillantes, con una gran melena, manejaba el agua y el hielo, atacaba entonces a las gemas malas, que eran bestias, muy grandes y feroces bestias que parecían querer destruirlo todo. Aquél monstruo parecía invencible, hasta que entonces una gema corrompida en particular apareció, de grandes dientes y ojos feroces, al abrir el hocico disparaba un potente rayo que en un principio aquél monstruo verdoso esquivó, pero luego sólo causó que brillara y se separaran dos gemas de allí, Jaspe cayó al suelo, Lapislázuli logró mantenerse en el aire con sus alas de agua.

—¡Jaspe! ¡Tranquilízate!—Exclamó, bajando a tierra:—Mantén el control.

Pero Jaspe rugió en ira e invocó su arma, un casco naranja. Se preparó para atacar cuando grandes ataduras de agua la apresaron, Lapislázuli se acercó a ella.

—Sé que te sientes mal por la muerte de Amatista ¡No fue tu culpa! Ella se descuidó, no tienes por qué dejarte vencer ¡No te corrompas!

Exclamó, pero el rugido de Jaspe se volvió más fuerte que antes, el cuerpo de aquella cuarzo brillo en un tono oscuro y pudo distinguirse su gema teñirse en tonos grises mientras daba una forma una muy parecida a un animal, el agua que le mantenía presa pareció hacer más presión y entonces... un rayo atravesó la gema de Jaspe, aquella gema corrompida había disparado de nuevo. La gema se quebró completamente y la luz emitida desapareció, cayó a la arena.

—¡Jaspe no!

Gritó Lapislázuli, levantando una pared de agua que la separara de sus adversarios, ella corrió a la gema rota y la sostuvo en sus manos, exclamó con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas bajaban a su rostro y pegó la gema a su pecho, fue a encapsularla cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el templo: Allí estaba Steven y Peridot, congelados al ver lo que sucedía. Entró en pánico, ellos se suponía que no debían estar allí, debía sacarlos del campo de batalla, abrió su boca para regañarlos, para mandarlos adentro, pero el sonido de la pared de agua evaporándose llenó sus oídos y no dio tiempo a hablar ni a voltearse para defenderse, un rayo atravesó su espalda, su gema y su pecho. Lapislázuli soltó la gema rota de Jaspe y su cuerpo, siendo sólo luz, se empezó a quebrar hasta que desapareció completamente, la gema rota de Lapislázuli cayó a la arena de la playa con los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer. El sol entonces espantó a las gemas malas, dejando sólo dos opacas gemas quebradas en la arena.


	7. Chapter 7

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Peridot ha descubierto la verdad sobre su origen y por qué, desde el inicio siempre fue tan diferente a las demás gemas, pero la oscuridad que ha avanzado en ella y la terrible despedida de Jaspe y Lapislázuli ha sido presenciada no sólo por ella, si no también por Steven._

* * *

El silencio ahogaba el templo, ya ni si quiera podía escucharse el llanto doloroso de Steven, los lagrimeos de Perla o las pisadas de Garnet, pues ya no había sonido que emitir, palabra qué decir o dolor que expresar, pues la depresión les había consumido desde aquella mañana, cuando las gemas de Lapislázuli y Jasper fueron quebradas, justo al amanecer, para segundos después llegar Perla y Garnet y encontrarse con esa horrorosa escena, donde el llanto de Steven, mudo en los primeros segundos quedó en segundo plano y luego todo sumirse en el silencio eterno. Perla había avanzado primero, con sus ojos húmedos y su expresión firme, se agachó, encapsulando las dos gemas por separado y avanzando fúnebre hacia el templo, parecía cansada, cansada de llorar, cansada de sufrir y cansada de tener miedo, ni siquiera se detuvo un segundo a levantar a Steven, ni a decirles nada, sólo pasó caminando sin esperar nada.

Garnet pareció congelada en los primeros minutos, luego juntó sus dos manos e inhaló profundo como si respirar fuera para ella una necesidad, tampoco dijo mucho, sólo avanzó hacia ellos y empujó a Peridot a un lado para tomar a Steven y llevarlo en brazos hacia dentro, desde ese momento aquella gema líder no había hablado, no había dispuesto un sonido o una orden, sólo podía escucharse de ella algunos pasos cuando subía las escaleras y algunos susurros, como si mantuviera una conversación sola en su habitación, pero no podía distinguirse qué era.

Ya Steven no salía de su habitación, algunas veces entraba Perla a animarlo, otras veces Peridot lo hacía, pero verlo era observar la viva imagen de la depresión, no tenía ánimos ni de comer, Peridot incluso podía notar que el chico había estado rebajando en esos últimos días, algo que le preocupaba, así que había veces que iba a su habitación y conversaba con él por bastante rato, quería que Steven hablara, que él se expresara y que se volviera el mismo niño feliz que una vez conoció, que sonriera, que riera, pero era difícil, había perdido a tres de las personas más importantes que él tenía, incluso podía decir que el mismo dolor que lo alimentaba hacía salir a flote los dolorosos sentimientos que la gema de su madre guardaba.

—¿Sabes, Peridot?—Dijo él una tarde:—Estoy seguro que mi mamá sintió miles de veces esto... Yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

—Steven—Peridot se acomodó, acercándose a él:—No pasará de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Todas se irán algún día, todas terminarán rotas... sólo quedará ella—Balbuceó, tocando su gema:—Siento que mi madre será lo único que me quedará... o lo que queda de ella...—Acarició la gema de cuarzo con su dedo:—A veces sueños con una risa, a veces creo verla, a veces siento que ella me intenta mostrar lo maravilloso que es el mundo, pero no lo puedo ver así, siento que ella me ama y que nunca me abandonará, eso me alivia, no estar solo me alivia, que mi madre estará conmigo me alivia.

—Nosotras no te abandonaremos, Steven, yo no lo haré, puedo jurarte que...

—Claro.

Contestaba él, dando media vuelta en su cama, mirando solo la pared y dejando a Peridot con un amargo sabor en la lengua, pues era verdad lo que él decía, algún día todas serían rotas y ella no era buena dando ánimos, normalmente veía cómo cada día ese niño alegre se sumía más y más en el ahogo depresivo. No estaba bien, para nada bien.

Para intentar olvidar todo aquello, Peridot se concentraba en lo suyo, en la creación de su máquina desestabilizadora de gemas, ya había avanzado bastante, pero últimamente veía como un extraño líquido brotaba de una de las partes que irradiaba energía, era espeso, parecido a una baba y con un raro sabor mentolado y frío, no podía decir bien lo que era, ni siquiera tenía idea. Por otra parte, solía ver el recuerdo de Amatista, cuando encontraron a Caroline, solía inundarse en recuerdos humanos, en recuerdos de una vida turbia en un orfanato, usando prótesis, aguantando algunas penas, solía sentir la desolación, el terror y el odio que un humano sentía, solía llenarse de rencor, no sólo a las gemas malas, si no a las Crystal Gems, pero ese rencor no era propio de ella, era diferente, era el rencor de Caroline, el rencor por no haber sido dejada morir como debía, por haber sido utilizada sólo como una batería, rencor por haber desgraciado su vida, todo ello se acumulaba en su gema, pronto y poco a poco, Peridot comenzó a darse cuenta que en su devastada mente se iba formando otra consciencia, algo que le era difícil reprimir, difícil controlar, algunas veces parecía que se unían y otras que dejaba de ser ella misma, cuánto más deprimente era una situación, peor se volvía aquella otra consciencia.

Construir su máquina era una verdadera distracción, una forma de despejarse, todo era olvidado cuando empezaba a hacer las pruebas, todo menos el hecho de que tuviese a Amatista en su mesita de noche, todavía quebrada, pero solía hablarle, algunas veces unos recuerdos se proyectaban, pero normalmente no, aún sentía que había vida en ella, pero esas gemas rotas parecían oscurecerse cada segundo más. Ese día, Peridot dio vueltas alrededor de su máquina, la observaba con detenimiento mientras el líquido escurría, no sabía por qué salía, pero sí sabía que era

abundante. Ese día entonces tomó una pequeña muestra en un tubo, con una paletita y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, justo a un lado de los fragmentos de Amatista, iba a hacerle unas pruebas cuando escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de su máquina. Se acercó entonces viendo qué sucedía a su más reciente creación, vio que vibraba

mientras el sonido aumentaba más y más, se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella con curiosidad y de un pequeño espacio donde debería haber un tornillo, salió expulsado un gran chorro de aquél líquido mentolado, ella hincó hacia atrás y vio como después de ese chorro pareció solidificarse en aquél agujero y el sonido cesó.

—Rayos, ahora deberé limpiar este desas...

Sus palabras fueron opacadas por un extraño brillo que se produjo detrás de ella, volvió rápido hacia los fragmentos de Amatista, que brillaban bañados por ese extraño líquido y antes de poder hacer algo, ese brillo cesó y pudo ver ante sus ojos que los diferentes fragmentos parecían unirse entre ellos, la gema volvía a recuperarse, no podía creerlo, aunque no quedó perfecta pues entre las uniones de los fragmentos había una linea que parecía de haber sido fundida.

—¡Amatista! ¡Amatista! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!—Exclamó.

No pasó mucho cuando la gema brilló y se levantó ligeramente. Amatista regresaba, Peridot le dio espacio con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como las diferentes formas de Amatista cambiaban hasta llegar a la actual, que descendió sin dejar de brillar al suelo, pero antes de que la luz blanquecina acabara, algo pasó, la imagen se distorsionó, la luz se oscureció, la gema se vio ennegrecida y un grito de dolor fue emitido, no era claro que decía, pero se podía escuchar ligeramente un '¿Por qué?', desgarrador y fuerte. La figura se deformó, aumentó de tamaño y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, Peridot retrocedió horrorizada, la criatura que estaba en frente ya era visible, tenía el aspecto de un felino y un color muy, pero muy oscuros en morado. Aquella criatura emitió un fuerte rugido desgarrador mientras su cuerpo parecía descomponerse en luz para luego componerse de nuevo, se acercó enfurecido a Peridot y antes de poder saltar a ella, una lanza lo rozó, clavándose justo en la pata de la cama. La gema verde volteó asustada y vio en la puerta a Perla y a Garnet.

—¡Corre!

Gritó Perla, justo en el tiempo la criatura saltaba en un ataque, Peridot corrió hacia afuera, metiéndose entre las piernas de las otras dos gemas, se encontró afuera con Steven, que asustado había salido a ver lo que pasaba, ella lo tomó de la mano y corrió con él hacia abajo, escuchando los destrozos de las gemas arriba.

—¡¿Peridot, qué pasó?!—Preguntó Steven.

De inmediato el rugido se sintió más cerca, Peridot volteó viendo a la bestia correr hacia ella, y en un salto se vio muerta por instantes, pero la lanza lo atravesó por la cabeza y la forma física se evaporó, casi al mismo tiempo, Garnet saltó y con su puño golpeó la gema de Amatista, rompiéndola de nuevo y encapsulándola.

—¡Peridot!—Gritó Perla, con sus ojos humedecidos:—¡¿Acaso era eso Amatista?!

—Ehm... yo...—Balbuceó Peridot, su pecho había dolido al ver como la gema se rompía:—Sí...

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—Perla se acercó:—¡Te lo dije bien!

—Fue... un accidente—Peridot dio un paso atrás, empujando ligeramente a Steven:—Pero... ¡Yo sólo quería que ella regresara! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

—¡Que ella nunca lo hará!—Perla se agachó y la tomó por los hombros, batiéndola:—¡Amatista está muerta!—Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos:—¡Muerta! ¡Y nunca regresará! ¡Igual que Jaspe! ¡Igual que Lapislázuli! ¡Lo único que generaste es que tuviésemos que romperla de nuevo! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Lloró, batiendo con más fuerza a Peridot, quien se estremeció por el brusco movimiento, fue entonces que Garnet las separó y alejó a Perla, quien lloraba molesta y triste, la vio irse llevándose a Steven, quedando sólo la fusión y ella. Garnet desapareció la burbuja en sus manos y le hizo una seña a Peridot, ahora la gema verde debía seguirla, sería castigada, de eso estaba segura.

Anduvieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a aquella puerta, la puerta que daba mala espina, la del brillo oscuro. Garnet entró, Peridot la siguió y observó dentro un complejo de pasillos en un tono negro con muchas burbujas llenas de gemas oscuras, algunas negras, que flotaban por todo el lugar, inertes. Ninguna de las dos habló por los primeros minutos, hasta que Garnet mencionó.

—Lapislázuli me había dicho que entraste a la habitación de las gemas rotas, ella te vio un par de veces—Hizo silencio, sin mirarla:—Esas gemas de esa habitación fueron nuestras aliadas que se rompieron en batalla, justo como Amatista, Lapislázuli y Jaspe. Fueron extensas batallas, Peridot, batallas por este planeta.

—¿Y estas gemas? ¿Son las enemigas?

—Déjame contarte una historia—Garnet recostó su cuerpo a la pared y lentamente se sentó en el suelo, Peridot hizo lo mismo:—Hace más de cinco mil años, un grupo de gemas decidió venir a este planeta para colonizarlo, creó "Guarderías", lugares donde se creaban más gemas, pero al hacerlo, absorbían toda la vida de la tierra—Colocó sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, proyectando una imagen de cada gema que se unía en una imagen holografica grande, allí se podía ver perfectamente lo que contaba:—Pero Rose no pudo soportarlo, ver como las diferentes formas de vida morían por nuestra culpa fue algo que ella no toleró y rápidamente hizo una rebelión, se opuso ante todo, ante las Diamantes, hacia su propia raza. Millones de gemas se unieron a ella, entre ellas, Perla y yo. La batalla fue intensa, duró mil años, pero ganamos, la guerra cesó, muchas murieron en batalla. Apagamos todas las guarderías y sacamos todas las gemas en formación. Todo parecía que marchaba bien pero... no. Algo pasó, algo que nadie previó. Muchas gemas sufrían, dolidas por la muerte de quienes antes habían sido muy cercanas a ellas, muchas gemas se lamentaron y fue ese arrepentimiento que las corrompió, las gemas se volvieron oscuras y se transformaron en monstruos, monstruos que no podíamos detener. Luchamos contra ellas, contra nuestro propio ejército, las evaporamos, las encapsulamos, pero pronto, una por una, nuestro ejército iba cayendo en la corrupción, en el dolor, en la tortura de tener que evaporar y encerrar a quienes una vez en nuestra vida fue nuestra hermana. Quedamos pocas y algunas gemas despertaron después, pero sin la vitalidad concedida por la vida del suelo, morían al poco tiempo. Entendimos entonces que nosotras no podíamos vivir en armonía, nuestra terrible realidad fue formando un ejército oscuro de gemas que cayeron en la depravación y arrepentimiento, enloqueciendo. Un ejército poderoso que no podíamos detener... Ni Rose podía. Pero estábamos juntas, eso era lo que realmente importaba. Luego Rose se enamoró de un humano y decidió darle un hijo—Cerró sus manos, ocultando sus gemas y desapareciendo el holograma, llevó una mano a sus lentes, los acomodó y luego se retorció un poco, parecía sentir dolor:—Nació Steven. Eso marcó una nueva época para nosotras, ya nuestra líder no estaba y yo pasé a ser la nueva líder—Se pausó varios minutos:—Pero creo que no he dado la talla, pues hemos perdido a gemas que con Rose podían estar sin corrupción, y sin su guía he visto como estamos cayendo—Tomó entonces las manos de Peridot:—Peridot, soy consciente que Perla y yo no aguantaremos mucho tiempo, las batallas son intensas, sólo nosotras no podemos ser lo que se necesita en estos momentos, así que si algo nos pasa, por favor, saca a Steven de este lugar, huye lo más que puedas, vete lejos con él, Steven es nuestra esperanza. Prométeme que lo mantendrás seguro, por favor.

Sintió entonces presión sobre sí misma, mirando fijamente a Garnet sintió que más que una petición, era una súplica, una dolorosa y desesperada súplica, exhaló entonces bajando la mirada y en un tono bastante suave, contestó:

—Sí... yo... lo prometo.

Lo notó entonces, justo cuando Garnet le soltaba las manos, en el preciso momento cuando pudo ver las dos gemas, una estaba oscurecida, la otra brillante. Abrió bien sus ojos ante eso y rápido volteó a verle el rostro, pero la fusión ya se había levantado y acomodaba su visor con la mano de su gema oscura, ¿Debían las gemas de una fusión ser de diferentes colores? O es que ella estaba...

—¿Corrompida?—Balbuceó en un hilo de voz, mientras Garnet salía.

Se quedó allí entonces, pensativa, repasando cada cosa sucedida, apretando sus manos ¿Las gemas corrompidas eran gemas que habían seguido a Rose? ¿Luchaban contra ellas mismas? Gemas corrompidas en dolor, gemas que enloquecieron... justo como Amatista, que perdieron su forma, que se volvieron monstruos y sufrieron, que vieron morir a quienes más amaban, esas eran esas gemas malas. Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caían como gotas al suelo desde su barbilla, fue entonces que escuchó la voz de Perla en su cabeza y ella misma entonces lo cuestionó en voz alta:

—Si sólo supieras... lo que realmente somos.

Esa pregunta había tomado mayor fuerza en su mente, causándole debilidad.

—Yo sé lo que realmente son—Escuchó esa voz, escuchó a Caroline:—Son monstruos.

—Ahg... ¡Cállate!—Exclamó, tapando sus oídos:—Cállate, cállate.

Se levantó de sopetón, apretando su cabeza con sus manos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, quería alejarse de allí, de las gemas corrompidas, del lugar donde reposaría Amatista, Lapislázuli y Jaspe desde ese día, quería alejarse de aquél recuerdo. Sus ojos los tenía cerrados y apretados mientras salían, ella estaba contra la fuerte y vengativa nueva consciencia que se desarrollaba. Subió por las escaleras, a cada paso sentía un puñal en su pecho, se sentía diminuta, herida y sólo fue cuando llegó a su habitación y visualizó la mesita donde había estado Amatista que se dio cuenta de lo herida que estaba, del severo dolor que sentía. Sus lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y ella cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo tembló y lentamente se fue ubicando en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas mientras lloraba, lloraba profundamente, como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma... eso era lo que sentía.

Sintió unas manos sobre su cabeza que la acariciaban, subió la mirada y observó a Perla, que con cuidado y en silencio se había posado a su lado. Ella se limpió las lágrimas.

—Yo también las quería mucho—Perla le movió un poco el cabello:—Amatista te tenía mucho aprecio. Comprendo que te sintieras triste, pero el caos de una gema rota corrompe. Ya no volverá, hay veces que debes aprender a simplemente dejar ir las cosas, en despedirte y aceptar que nunca más va a volver. Peridot, prometeme que no harás algo así de nuevo, prométeme que cuidarás a Steven, él nos necesita más que nunca. Por favor.

—Bien.

—Gracias—Le sonrió:—Eso me tranquiliza.

Se levantó con cuidado y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Peridot se vio sola de nuevo, se sintió abandonada y con rabia, siempre era él, siempre era Steven el único que importaba, no pensaban en las necesidades de alguien que no fuese Steven. Sintió rabia, ella también sufría. Se levantó lenta, caminó hacia su invento y continuó con su creación, pues eso era lo único que le desahogaba, que le distraía, que le hacía salir del infierno donde vivía.

Sin saber, las horas pasaron y Peridot no se dio cuenta cuando las gemas salieron, se concentró completamente en su desestabilizador gema, la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, en silencio, hasta que cercano a las tres de la mañana, fuertes golpes en su puerta le asustó. Ella abrió rápido y vio a Steven con lágrimas en los ojos:

—Debemos salir, algo malo ocurrirá ¡Debemos salvarlas!

La situación se repetía, eso mismo había ocurrido cuando fueron rotas Jaspe y Lapislázuli, se iba a repetir todo y Steven vería otras dos muertes más, no podía permitirlo. Apretó la llave de tubo en sus manos y cuando él se volteó para correr hacia arriba por las escaleras, ella lo golpeó con fuerza, desmayándolo y luego tirándolo a su habitación, trancándole la puerta. Respiró profundo, nerviosa ¿Qué haría ella ahora? No podía pelear, no tenía ninguna habilidad, pero eso no le impidió moverse, tomó el desestabilizador gema de la máquina y corrió hacia arriba a toda velocidad, las escaleras se hicieron eternas, todo fue eterno, cuando salió a la playa no vio nada, pero si escuchó un fuerte grito. Corrió por la arena hasta ver a la distancia a Perla peleando con su lanza y a Garnet en el suelo, aullando, gritando, retorciéndose, con un ala naciendo de su espalda y pareciendo luchar contra sí misma.

—¡Garnet! ¡Resiste!—Gritó Perla, que apenas podía mantener las otras gemas a la raya.

—No te corrompas—Exclamó Garnet, notándose una doble voz:—Malditas gemas—Se respondió a sí misma:—Aguanta. No. Las mataré. Calmate. Déjame. No lo haré. Vete. No me desfusionaré.

—Basta, Garnet ¡Por favor!

—Es mi culpa que todas estén muertas. No lo es. No fui buena líder. Las malas decisiones no fueron tuyas, han sido mías, no te culpes. Yo dirigía y las maté. No mataste a nadie. Morirán todas por matarlas. No digas esas cosas. VETE. NO.

Sus alaridos eran desgarradores, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y las dos gemas que la conformaban brillaban de manera diferente, una azul, otra roja, el cuerpo de Garnet se empezó a separar, pero antes de poder hacerlo completo, una gema corrompida se les abalanzó, una gema que logró escurrirse a una desgastada Perla que no abastecía contra un ejército. Esa gema las atacó, pero una mano, la mano de la gema roja se atravesó, protegiendo a la gema azul, recibió todo el impacto y sólo transcurrieron unos segundos para que se quebrara en tres. El cuerpo de Garnet se disolvió y pudo verse brevemente la silueta de la gema roja, pequeña, de cabello de afro y contextura fuerte. Pronto esa silueta que quebró también y la gema rota cayó al suelo.

—¡GARNET! ¡RUBÍ!—Gritó Perla, siendo tumbada al suelo.

—¡Rubí!.

Gritó la gema restante, Zafiro, quien de piel azul y cabello pomposo. Zafiro se dejó caer de rodilla, apretando sus manos y temblando, mirando desconsolada la gema rota de rubí. Aulló, aulló con fuerza y Peridot supo cuál de las dos gemas era la que se estaba corrompiendo. Dos grandes alas salieron de la espalda de Zafiro, mientras su cuerpo parecía mutar en luz oscura, pareciéndose más a un vampiro que a una persona. El hielo comenzó a consumir la playa y la nueva gema corrompida se lanzó a la gema más cercana: Perla.

Ya Zafiro había caído, no poseía consciencia, sólo una bestia, un monstruo que atacaría para matar, que no retornaría. Perla esquivó rápido y con sus ojos llorosos, se preparó para pelear. Fue agredida por filosas dagas de hielo que salían de las manos de la Zafiro corrompida, esquivó varios ataques antes de si quiera poder acercarse, con su lanza cortó parte del cuerpo de su enemiga. La neblina se levantó y cubrió la escena, no podía verse nada, pero se escuchaban alaridos de diferentes direcciones.

Peridot temblaba, corrió entonces a la neblina, alzando su desestabilizador de gema y con ello logró evaporar el cuerpo de varias gemas corrompidas, pero no encontraba a Perla, sólo escuchaba el sonido de la lanza chocar contra algo, contra hielo, gritos enloquecidos y golpes. Luego de casi media hora perdida allí en la niebla, ésta empezó a disminuir, a bajar y el sonido cesó, vio una silueta acercarse tambaleándose y pudo ver a Zafiro cayendo casi a sus pies, evaporándose y dejando una gema azul casi negra. De la nada, de entre la niebla, la lanza atravesó la gema corrompida y la quebró, Peridot tembló y vio la alta y fina silueta de Perla acercarse, la neblina desapareció.

Allí estaba ella, Perla, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose de su lanza y con su cabeza baja, ocultando la gema.

—¡Te llevaré rápido al templo!—Exclamó Peridot, tomándola de los brazos.

—Cuida a Steven.

Fue lo último que escuchó de ella, en un aliento que escapaba, en una voz seca, silenciosa, dolorosa y agonizante, que luego desapareció en la oscuridad y frente a los ojos de Peridot, el cuerpo de Perla se evaporó, la gema cayó a las pequeñas manos verdes, rota también, había sido atravesada justo en el centro y tenía un gran agujero que nunca podría ser sanado. Peridot tardó en darse cuenta, pero Perla estaba rota, Garnet había desaparecido y ahora sólo quedaban ella y Steven.

* * *

 **Hola, en esta historia no he comentado casi porque sólo quería que todo fuese a su ritmo y con cuidado. Bueno, sólo vengo a anunciar que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Ya el cap. que viene es el último y no será visto desde la perspectiva de Peridot, sino de la perspectiva de Steven. Me he tardado en actualizar porque mi internet es una porquería y por las clases.**

 **Gracias :D hasta pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: El origen sobre las gemas corrompidas ha sido revelado, y Peridot ha aceptado la petición de Garnet, pero sin ser consciente que la tragedia de su ruptura estaba más que cerca. Con el quiebre de Perla y Garnet, ahora en Peridot ha recaído el cuidado de Steven, el peligro de la noche y la cruel soledad._

* * *

 _Nota de autora: Este capítulo se narrará en la perspectiva de Steven._

* * *

Él estaba allí, tan sólo y silencioso en su cama, recostando su espalda en la pared y abrazando sus piernas, desde aquella mañana casi no se movía y en su cabeza no se olvidaba de lo que sucedió cuando despertó adolorido hacía varios días atrás. Ese día al abrir los ojos observó que su puerta se encontraba entreabierta, pero en el pasillo de afuera había tanta oscuridad y silencio que parecía solo haber nada, vacío solitario y eterno, pero por el reloj de su habitación vio que era de día y se extrañó no ver a Perla cerca, intentando despertarlo para que comiera o saliera a la playa, normalmente ella solía hacerlo, siempre solía cuidarlo, tan cercana y dulce como una madre. Los sentimientos de la noche habían sido borrados y él, sin recordar bien por qué el dolor en su cuerpo, salió. Había silencio. Las escaleras deslucían más que antes, estaban más frías y apagadas de lo que se acostumbraba, extrañaba las risas de Amatista y de Lapislázuli, la pelea de Jasper, ellas habían sido como sus hermanas, pero ahora no estaban y un enorme vacío se extendía en su cuerpo cada que lo pensaba.

Bajó con cuidado, respirando lento, había un ambiente más pesado que de costumbre, ningún sonido se sentía, ni pasos, ni lloriqueos, ni sonidos de máquinas y explosiones en el cuarto de Peridot, nada, absolutamente nada. Llegó a la habitación más profunda, que se encontraba entreabierta, extendió una mano para empujarla cuando ésta se abrió y frente a él encontró a Peridot, tan fúnebre y seria que parecía muerta, ella desvió su mirada y caminó con el desestabilizador de gemas en una mano, él miró entonces dentro y observó flotando dos burbujas donde habían tres gemas, tres gemas que reconoció, tres gemas que él amaba y que le había proporcionado los más grandes cuidados y experiencias maravillosas, tres gemas que lo hubiesen dado todo por él y que estaba más que seguro que lo hicieron.

—¿Por qué no las protegiste?

Sus palabras escaparon de su boca mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, sus piernas temblaban y él fue incapaz de dar un paso hacia ellas mientras el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a absorberlo completamente, parecía que se había abierto un profundo hueco en donde debería haber estado su corazón y sentía que sus pulmones se llenaban del más doloroso aire que hubiese respirado, quería que fuese un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, quería que no fuese verdad.

—¡¿Por qué no las protegiste?! ¡Dime!

Gritó, pero no recibió más respuesta que las pisadas alejándose por las escaleras, él cayó sobre sus rodillas y jaló su cabello con impotencia, por primera vez en su vida sentía ese amargo sentimiento que lo empezó a carcomer, no podía si quiera respirar sabiendo que quienes habían cuidado de él ya se habían ido, lo habían dejado y nunca regresarían, no podía imaginarse un mundo sin ellas, sin ninguna de ellas, Jasper, Lapislázuli, Amatista, Garnet, Perla, todas se esfumaron, se quebraron y él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sentir que era responsable de su muerte, de que ellas habían dado todo por él, incluso su propia vida. No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo y los crueles pasos que hacían eco se alejaban cada vez más.

—¡¿No te das cuenta que estoy solo?!

Exclamó, quería voltear, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía, la soledad que comenzaba a envolverlo lo había atrapado y ahora sentía que no podría salir, que caía en picada y nunca volvería a subir. Los pasos se detuvieron por segundos y no hubo sonido, no hubo voz, solo silencio, el cruel y absoluto silencio partió sus tímpanos y su pecho, pero en ese espacio doloroso se dio cuenta lo que realmente había dicho, se dio cuenta que no sólo había hecho responsable a Peridot de la ruptura de quienes consideró sus hermanas, sino que también la había rechazado y pudo haber jurado que aquello le había apuñalado a ella. Los pasos se escucharon de nuevo hasta perderse en el largo pasillo de las escaleras.

Desde ese día no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, Steven se la pasaba en su habitación, no salía pero podía escuchar a Peridot salir un par de veces en busca de cosas para terminar su máquina, una máquina que él no podía comprender, también ella salía en la noche para asegurar la puerta del templo, las noches eran terribles, las gemas malas intentaban entrar y los fuertes azotes se escuchaban estridentes en la madrugada, él no podía dormir, aterrado temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo esperando que llegara el amanecer.

Los días avanzaban dolorosos y él muchas veces pasaba el tiempo proyectando desde su gema las imágenes ellas, recuerdos preciados, divertidos y amorosos que habían vivido, como la primer vez que Perla le cantó, o cuando Lapislázuli lo llevó sobre su espalda por encima del océano, incluso cuando hizo competencia de comer con Amatista o cuando fue arrojado al cielo por Jasper, también recordaba las veces que Garnet le leía un cuento, él se acomodaba en su lado de la cama y la proyectaba a su lado, con un libro en las manos. Él hablaba por ella, sincronizaba su voz con ella y entre lágrimas repetía cada palabra que ella decía mientras pasaba las páginas, para luego ver como la mano holográfica se posaban en su frente y ella le besaba antes de irse... una caricia que ya no sentía en su piel y no sentiría nunca. Ahora estaba sólo.

Respiró profundo, ya después de varios días se daba cuenta que debía cicatrizar sus heridas, después de ahogarse en lágrimas supo que no podía dejarse morir en tristeza, recordó entonces que nunca estaría solo, recordó a su madre, pensó en Rose, Rose había dado todo por él, para darle a él la oportunidad de existir y ser él la prueba viviente del amor. Ella había dado todo por él, igual que las demás y supo que ninguna de ellas querría verlo así, destrozado en su cama como si esperara la muerte segundo tras segundo. El dolor y el vacío todavía lo invadían, el rechazo de un mundo sin ellas lo atacaba pero ya empezaba a aceptarlo, comenzaba a encontrar sentido a la típica frase "La vida sigue", una frase cierta pero dolorosa.

Se levantó débil de su cama y salió de su habitación sintiendo la soledad del templo, recordó como ellas solían pasearse y llenar todo de vida, algunas veces discutían, algunas veces reían, pero ya no estaban. Le costaba pensarlo todavía, pero era la realidad. Caminó a la puerta más cercana y la abrió con cuidado, entró sigiloso, Peridot trabajaba con un visor de soldar puesto, la habitación era muy diferente a lo que recordaba, no había nada más que la máquina, cables, herramientas y Peridot, parecía que ella estaba tan adentrada en su trabajo que había olvidado el mundo.

—Peridot... hola.

—... mm, Hola.

Escuchó una respuesta seca y distanciada, creyó entonces que ella seguiría molesta. Jugó con sus manos ligeramente y buscó un lugar donde sentarse, parecía que era ignorado, así se sentía, sólo la veía a ella trabajar concentrada y soldando unas piezas.

—Has estado trabajando duro en la máquina... ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

—No es necesario.

—Oye Peridot... ya que sólo estamos nosotros ahora, pues—Comenzaba, viendo como ella apagaba la máquina de soldar:—Pensaba que nosotros debíamos encargarnos de las gemas malas. Tú tienes tu desestabilizador y yo el escudo de mi madre, no lo domino bien pero estoy seguro que...

—Sal de mi habitación.

Interrumpió Peridot, sin quitarse el visor de soldar, que le tapaba todo el rostro y la frente, ella apoyó sus manos en una baranda que poseía la máquina, tomó mucho aire, Steven no reconoció la firmeza con la que ella hablaba, parecía realmente disgustada. No retrocedió, sólo continuó hablando, cabizbajo y apretando sus puños a su lado:

—Lo siento, fui cruel contigo, ese día te hablé mal y te hice sentir que realmente no valías para mí, Peridot, lo siento. Pero no puedo quedarme así—Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y llorar:—Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Lapislázuli, Jaspe, ellas eran realmente importantes para mí... y ahora...—Cerró los ojos mientras su voz se quebraba:—Y ahora no están, pero entiendo que nos toca a nosotros luchar ¡Por eso he venido! ¡Por que sé que juntos lograremos hacer algo! ¡Podremos dar paz a ellas! No estamos solas, Peridot, mi madre está con nosotros, yo soy parte de ella, ella parte de mí y nunca nos abandonará, realmente estoy triste pero no quiero que la muerte de ellas sea en vano, hazlo por eso, hazlo por Amatista.

—Sal de mi habitación.

Volvió a escucharla, Peridot apretaba con fuerza la baranda y había encorvado su cuerpo, tomaba profundo aire, parecía furiosa, él se acercó y la vio retorcerse y estirarse rápido, ella gritó:

—¡Sal de mi habitación, ya!

Eso lo sobresaltó, él hincó hacia atrás y la escuchó gritar de nuevo. Dio pasos hacia la puerta y entendiendo que ella no aceptaría, se fue, salió más herido que antes y sin mirar hacia atrás, miró el pasillo, tan oscuro, tan frío, tan sólo, lentamente regresó a su habitación y aunque en ese momento hubiese preferido silencio, lo único que escuchó fueron los gritos de una descontrolada Peridot, que parecía hablar con alguien o más bien pelear con alguien más. A veces era usual, la escuchaba conversar consigo misma como si hablara con otra persona, aunque las conversaciones eran bruscas y siempre terminaban en un "Cállate", fuerte, que se repetía una y otra y otra vez, para luego un eterno silencio. Otra palabra que solía escuchar era "Caroline", el nombre que Peridot a veces pronunciaba y él no entendía por qué.

Así pasó ese día, en la soledad absoluta. Cuando empezó a atardecer los gritos habían sido detenidos y el sonido de Peridot por las escaleras le hizo pensar a Steven que ella estaba asegurando el templo, de nuevo, pero luego de varias horas notó que ella iba y venía por las escaleras sin detenerse, quiso saber qué sucedía, pensó que reparaba algo débil en la entrada, no deseó verla de nuevo, no ese día, estaba ya demasiado herido por lo último como para continuar hiriéndose. Suspiró y tocó su gema, la acarició con sus dedos y deseó en ella sentir las caricias y el amor de su madre, quiso escucharla, añoró que apareciese, pero cada que intentaba tener la imagen de una figura materna se daba cuenta que para él no existía, tampoco los abrazos ni los besos, no había aquellas palabras esperanzadora que le calmaran ni un camino en el cual seguir. Se resignó a que jamás podría verla ni estar a su lado, no importa cuánto la necesitara. Dejó escapar entonces una proyección, alguien que jamás él había proyectado: Greg, su padre, quien cocinaba en una parrilla un poco de carne mientras su cabello largo se movía con el viento.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras lo recordaba: Su padre, quizás la única persona en este mundo que lo amaba realmente, lo extrañó, extrañó estar a su lado, sus extraños consejos, su gracia y su apoyo, vio en él lo que necesitaba: Apoyo, compañía, amor. Estiró su mano para poder sentirlo y cuando su mano rozó la luz del holograma, éste se esfumó haciéndole recordar que realmente sólo fue una imagen, sólo eso, él no estaba ahí, y aunque sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, él encontró fuerza: Si terminaban con todas las gemas malas, podría regresar con su padre, podría vivir con humanos, podría ser un niño. Se sintió más dispuesto que antes.

El sonido fuerte de pasos y algo ser empujado brusco se escuchó, estaba por las escaleras y él por minutos se desconcertó, esperó un poco antes de salir, abrió la puerta y miró hacia arriba: Peridot desaparecía en la oscuridad empujando algo grande, una máquina. Él se sorprendió y volteó, todas las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, las luces apagadas y no había brillo de ninguna gema encapsulada. Él fue al cuarto de ella y era exactamente lo que pensó, Peridot sacaba la máquina, ya lista, pero el resto de puertas abiertas le hizo sentir algo extraño y corriendo, bajó, dándose cuenta que todas las habitaciones, incluso las que se habían encontrado llenas de gemas rotas y corrompidas estaban vacías. No había nada. Buscó en la última habitación del templo, viendo lo mismo, vacío. Se dio cuenta que ni las gemas de Lapislázuli, Zafiro, Rubí, Jaspe, Perla, estaban. No había nada en el templo. Supo que algo había mal, él subió corriendo, rápido, asustado y llegó a la parte de afuera, acababa de ponerse el sol y sus ojos observaron a las miles y miles de gemas del templo en la playa, flotando cerca del suelo. Peridot acomodaba algo en la máquina sin quitarse el visor de soldar.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Peridot! ¡¿Por qué las sacaste?!

—Acabaré con esto.

—¿Pero por qué las sacaste?—Cuestionó, ella no respondió al principio, sólo oprimió un botón en la máquina y empezó a quitarse sus prótesis biónicas:—¿Peridot? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Peridot!

—Ya lo entiendo, lo que realmente somos—Decía ella, dándole la espalda y quitándose el visor:—Somos parásitos, parásitos que necesitan existir de la vida de los demás, quitamos la posibilidad a otros para nacer y destrozar, siempre en nosotros existirá la sombra de las vidas que sacrificamos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó, la vio retorcerse otra vez, ella tapó su rostro y con esfuerzo, habló:

—Incluso en ti. Steven, perdóname, perdóname por lo que haré—Se sostuvo de la baranda y sin dejar de ver su rostro, bajó una palanca:—Ya llegan, esto acabará pronto.

—¡Peridot! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—Exclamó él, corriendo a ella y tomándola de los hombros, pudo verle el rostro, la gema que en algún momento fue verde brillante estaba casi completamente negra:—¿Qué?

—¡SUELTAME ESCORIA!—Gritó Peridot, tirándolo al suelo:—No, no quise—Dijo, dando pasos hacia atrás:—Yo, yo... ah...ahgr—Se retorció.

Los gritos agonizantes de las gemas malas se acercaban desde el cielo, Steven ya podía verlos e incluso distinguir, estaba aterrado, pero frente a él observaba horrorizado como Peridot se retorcía en sí misma del dolor, comenzaba a rugir y moverse como animal salvaje, aunque ponía resistencia ante ello. Ella en un esfuerzo por controlarse, se lanzó contra el desestabilizador de gemas, bajando más palancas y oprimiendo más botones, la máquina brilló y ella gritó, gritó mientras se retorcía y Steven temblaba.

Él sintió que era atravesado por algo ¿Energía, tal vez? Pero no prestó atención que el desestabilizador de gema estaba terminando de cargarse, él sólo podía ver a una Peridot que comenzaba a mutar y en sus gritos, distinguió aquellas palabras en agonía, justo antes de volverse una criatura parecida a un animal:

—Perdóname, Steven, pero todas las gemas debemos desaparecer.

Ella había cedido y ahora él veía como esa nueva gema corrompida planeaba cazarlo, tembló y empezó a retroceder y cuando ella saltó hacia él, un fuerte sonido se liberó y una extraña energía comenzó a desprenderse de la máquina, Steven cayó al suelo, se sentía sofocado, apenas podía retroceder y en eso vio que Peridot caía al suelo, a unos metros y observó como unas líneas amarillas se le extendían hasta llegar a la gema, el cuerpo físico se evaporó y la gema empezó a brillar hasta que unas líneas se marcaron en ella y de repente... se quebró, la gema se quebró en tres y a los poco segundos pareció encenderse en un fuego azul y verde, volviéndose polvo, polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento. Peridot había muerto.

Las burbujas se reventaron, una por una, cada gema comenzó a volverse polvo, y ante sus ojos él observó como su familia era consumida completamente, cada una desapareciendo, vio como Perla se apagaba y el polvillo era llevado al mar, vio a las gemas corrompidas en el cielo sufrir lo mismo, cada una comenzaba a evaporarse, quebrarse, quemarse y volverse polvo. Cada una moría y sería olvidada en el planeta que salvaron.

Él sintió dolor, un agudo dolor que no lo dejó respirar y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo también emitía esa luz amarilla que iba hacia su ombligo, a su gema, abrió bien los ojos al darse cuenta que el dolor provenía de allí y entendió aquellas últimas palabras de Peridot. Quiso levantarse, quiso correr, pero el dolor lo consumía, él gritó, se retorció y con sus manos sostuvo su gema, haciendo presión, deseando que no sucediese, llorando desesperado, ahogándose. Fue entonces que esa fría sensación lo envolvió: Su gema se quebró, Rose había muerto también.

El sonido de una máquina le despertó y escuchó voces, muchas voces, todas de personas distintas, pero una se le hizo familiar, se tardó en abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo vio una silueta borrosa conocida, al enfocar lo distinguió bien, era Greg, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa que recién nacía, él lo abrazó mientras lloraba de felicidad, tomaba distancia para secarse las lágrimas y volvía a abrazarlo. Su padre estaba allí, estaban juntos ahora.

Steven supo después lo que había sucedido la mañana siguiente de esa horrible noche, según su padre, había sido encontrado en la playa, inconsciente, por una chica, que llamó rápido una ambulancia al verlo casi sin vida, de allí había sido llevado a un hospital que lo había internado por casi dos semanas hasta que despertó. Ahora él estaba allí, vivo, entre humanos y debía enfrentar una vida diferente. Una vida sin gemas, sin magia, sin peleas brutales, la vida de humanos.

Al principio fue difícil adaptarse, saber que ellas habían muerto le dolía, saber que su madre había muerto dolía, no ver más nunca a quienes lo habían cuidado y amado, ni siquiera en un holograma era duro, conformarse con las efímeras y grises imágenes en su mente le hacía sentir aún más vacío, pero poco a poco lo fue aceptando y encontró en la sencillez del ser humano un mundo cómodo en el cual vivir. Le tomó meses enteros volver a la playa, más tiempo fue acercarse al templo y mucho más poder entrar en él, era abarrotado de recuerdos que dolían y que lo hubiesen destrozado, pero ahora tenía una nueva vida, tenía un padre y amigos que lo apoyaban, iba a la escuela y centro de juegos, había aprendido a aceptar muchas cosas y a nunca olvidar a quienes lo amaron y lo protegieron.

Ya había pasado un año y medio, era una noche espléndida y su padre y él habían hecho un picnic en la playa, veían el cielo despejado y las miles de estrellas, más brillantes y hermosas de lo que alguna vez Steven las había visto, el mar hacía su melodía y el viento lo acariciaba, la paz que sentía era grande, nunca antes habría sentido ese amor por la noche, sólo allí, en ese momento, con su padre. Pero él sabía que su tiempo ya se estaba terminando. Su cuerpo se había marchitado en ese año y medio sin su gema, pues aunque era mitad humano, su otra mitad era la de una gema y esa mitad había sido destruida, no podía vivir por más tiempo y él sabía que de esa noche no vería el amanecer, pero lo había callado, su padre no lo sabía y ahora estaban los dos allí, disfrutando de lo que sería su última noche juntos, Greg cantaba mientras tocaba la guitarra, Steven pensaba mientras miraba el cielo y sonreía, deseaba que las gemas estuviesen allí, con él, mirando la noche con tanto gusto como él lo hacía, amando las estrellas y la luna que alumbraban. Su padre se levantó y fue a la camioneta por un momento y Steven apoyó sus manos en la arena. En cierto punto estaba agradecido con Peridot, pues ella le había permitido vivir el año y medio más emotivo, dulce y agradable de su vida, le había permitido ser un niño humano, aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

Sintió su cuerpo débil y se dejó caer en la arena, acostado y con sus ojos cerrados pudo sentir como poco a poco él iba desvaneciéndose, la cuenta regresiva estaba terminando y él aceptaba eso, pues ahora lo entendía, incluso en su existencia híbrida la oscuridad de las gemas lo perseguían, al igual que las gemas al crearse robaban la vida del suelo, Steven había tomado la vida de su madre al nacer, su existencia giraba en torno a las gemas y éstas habían desaparecido, también lo haría él.

Pudo sentir cuando su padre lo recogió del suelo, abrió ligeramente los ojos para verlo, él lloraba.

—Steven, Steven, hijo ¿Qué sucede? ¡te llevaré a un hospital!

Negó con la cabeza, sin hablar, su debilidad era mucha. Las lágrimas de su padre caían a su rostro y él las sentía deslizarse en su piel, lo escuchaba pero ya no podía distinguir ninguna palabra, ni siquiera sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, su respiración no se sentía, pero él sabía que su padre lo sostenía y lloraba, en ese momento sólo deseaba que él dejase de llorar, que fuese fuerte. Steven sabía que nadie lo podría salvar, quizás sólo un inyector de la guardería, pero su gema había sido rota, era poco probable. Él quería que su padre también lo aceptara, también pudiese darse cuenta que aunque no habría un amanecer juntos y poder seguir adelante, que aunque no estuviese en físico, siempre lo seguiría queriendo.

Steven lo había comprendido, lo que realmente era. Al igual que las gemas nacían a consta de la vida ajena, él sólo podría vivir parásitando una gema. Él lo sabía.

Ya sin poder ver, y casi sin poder oír las palabras de sus padres, tomó todo el aire que pudo y con sus últimas fuerza, dijo:

—Gracias. Te amo, papá.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Woh, terminé esta trágica historia oscura sobre gemas y ya siento ese vacío de cuando terminas algo, pero esa satisfacción por haberlo hecho. Sé que la historia no fue lo que la mayoría esperó, pues se manejaban las cosas con más drama de lo que en la serie se manejaría, sin comedias y un tanto más de seriedad.**

 **Quise mantener las personalidades lo más fiel posible, pero ya se dieron cuenta que no lo logré como quería, quizás por la manera en la que se desenvolvía la historia, quizás por mala praxis mía (?). Sé que a varios le desagradó Garnet, o la vieron desgraciada o injusta, en ningún momento quise que se viese así, no me di cuenta cómo llegué a dar esa imagen de ella, yo quería poner a una líder serie que fuese seguida por la presión de proteger no sólo a sus guerreros sino al hijo de su líder y a muchos humanos, una líder en apuros, pues sabía que estaban en desventaja. Una líder que se culpaba de las muertes de los suyos, por aquello se corrompió, quizás Peridot al final logró comprender aquella parte de Garnet.**

 **Aunque todo se viese a la perspectiva de Peridot, el final quise que fuese Steven que lo contara, quise mostrar más al personaje híbrido y que fuese él, en su inocencia, que acompañara las últimas líneas, que él mostrara la soledad y el dolor, y con él, que se comprendiera el amor y la aceptación que tomó en la última etapa de su vida para poder seguir adelante.**

 **La historia fue un tanto difícil para mí, pues mantener el ritmo constante, serio y sin colocar distracciones, dando detalles importantes en los capítulos para ir armando el rompecabezas se me hizo complejo. Como no tomaba un aire relajado, la narración también se me hizo un poco compleja, pues quería intentar expresar y hacer llegar lo que los personajes sentían.**

 **La historia nació no sé cómo, sólo sé que apareció de repente en mi cabeza y fue como que... "woh, debo escribirlo", y aunque por el desarrollo no sería del gusto de muchos, he disfrutado hacerla.**

 **Doy gracias por el tiempo que se han tomado en leerla, por los Reviews y el apoyo que me han dado. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo fanfic!**


End file.
